


Before He Fell

by DeadlyElixir



Category: Undertale
Genre: F/M, Pre-Fall, pre-game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8434210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyElixir/pseuds/DeadlyElixir
Summary: Before He Fell is the story of W.D. Gaster during his time as the Royal Scientist. The story follows the interactions between him and various characters as well the the study of the first human that fell into the underground... a human that did not survive the fall.
Official story is posted at beforehefell.tumblr.com on a daily basis in a entry format while this will be updated as the chapters finish on the tumblr account.





	1. Prologue

            Pebbles clattered down the chasm’s walls, loosened by the young woman’s frantic attempts to stay standing at the chasm’s mouth. Her figure, and that of the man striding towards her, were masked by darkness. The only light available was that of the cascading moonlight that were partially obstructed by the trees outside the cave entrance. Two figures were standing guard at the entrance, while the ominous third stalked closer to the woman.  The woman watched the man approach, her body trembling as he did so, fighting to urge to move further back.

            Wind howled through the cave and down the chasm, making it impossible to hear the words exchanged between the two as they stood at the edge. For a moment it seemed the man reached to pull the woman from the edge as he placed a hand on her shoulder, then a piercing pop and sharp flash range through the cave. Scarlet and lavender colors blended together as the light centered on the woman’s chest, giving only a momentary glance of her appearance.

            The woman went limp and with a gentle push from the man, she fell backwards into the darkness.

            _“I don’t understand.”_

            Time slowed to a trickle as her broken form fell; the light of life in her tear filled eyes began to dim as she stared upwards at the fading silhouette of the man who had killed her. The image burned into her mind as darkness enveloped her sight.

_“What did I do… wrong…?”_

            The whistling of wind began to sound more distant to her as she fell. Her mind started fogging over, as her bodily functions slowed as it began to register the lack of a heartbeat.

_“Why…”_

            Images of friends and family flashed then faded as fog grew heavier. They would never know, never understand. They would keep looking for her… hoping that she would still be… alive.

 _“I don’t want to die….”_ Her mind begged, trying and failing to fight off death’s grip.

            Her body shuddered as the fight ended. Her mind went still, her eyes grew dark, and then as her body settled, her lips parted to release her final breath. With it, it carried her final word. “Please…”

            There was little to comment on as the body fell, for it was simply a lifeless corpse. All that remained of the once living being was a spark within, the soul, and that too was starting to crack and splinter as the death of its host took its toll. Every second that passed the soul grew weaker. Soon it would shatter and the last piece of who the woman was would be gone.

            It was then, as the soul began to wane, that time came to a halt. The body suspended motionless in the air, as if floating on an invisible bed of water. The woman’s final word rippled across this surface, its plea and its meaning echoing silently. Whatever force now held her, ancient as it was, looked deep within and saw a key waiting to be turned. It did so readily, causing the shattering soul to quiver as its sleeping potential awoke within.

The soul trembled, still fighting to give strength to the corpse. The power within it, though unfamiliar and intense, understood the soul’s struggle and fought beside it. Within the corpse a dead heart began to pulse again.

            As the woman lungs expanded and drew in a new breath of life, the force that held her stagnant in the air released as her fall began once more.

            When she stopped falling, her momentum had been lost; so when she fell it was merely a short distance to the base of the chasm. It was only due to her own unconsciousness, the angle, and the lack of padding below to soften the landing that caused her to be tossed aside when she made impact with the ground. Her form rolled across the floor, stones and sticks that littered the floor dug deep into her, tearing into her ever growing list of injuries, and came to rest near one of the cavern’s walls. From high above remnants of the light from the moon caused the grass to shine, casting a ringlet of silver that she rested past the edge of.

            She did not wake with her landing though, her mind still trying fight off the fog that had engulfed it. Though her heart beat once again, her body had not healed and nor had the soul. Inside the beaten body the crumbling soul fought to survive.

            For the soul to continue to live, the body needed to provide the energy to keep it whole. For the body to continue to live, the soul needed to provide the power to keep it functioning. Each was essential to the other, if one failed the other would soon fail in turn. So as each tried to supply for the other, they began to falter due to their fragile and broken state.

            There was magic in her, strong magic, and it was fighting to keep her alive, but untrained magic can only do so much with such a ravaged body. As her body strained and her soul pulsed, every minute passing would lead to the same result. Death’s cold hands began to encompass her once again and soon enough, if no help came, she would return to their embrace.


	2. Underground

_Long ago, two races ruled over the Earth: Humans and Monsters. One day, a war broke out between the two races and after a long series of battles, the humans were victorious. The greatest of their magicians sealed the monsters to the Underground with a magic barrier._

_Many years later,_ the monsters have inhabited all reaches of the Underground. Far from where they were original sealed, a city was erected. A Capital City, home to all types of Monsters and far above, overlooking the Capital City stood the residence of the Monarchs that ruled the monsters with a firm, but kind hand.

Their home was a humble one, small and welcoming. Though it was the throne room that their subjects saw most often when speaking with the King or Queen. A grand room, reached after walking down a splendid golden hall, held two thrones that sat side by side. The room was the closest point to the surface any monster could reach and this fact demonstrated itself clearly too any being that entered; for the floor was rife with well-trimmed grass and the walls hung with loose vines. To the east of the room was an archway leading to a room filled with many variations of plant life, a garden used to entertain guests and awe visitors.

 Today’s visitor though had little interest in the garden and its foliage as he entered the throne room this day, entering not from the entrance to the south, but from a door in the rear resting behind the currently empty thrones. Over his shoulder hung a strap attached to a large satchel, inside of which rested various pieces of scientific equipment. What made the figure most intriguing though was not the bag, or the lab coat he wore, or even the cigarette resting between his teeth. It was the fact that there was no skin, nor hair, nor muscle on him. The man was literally just bone, a skeleton in the fashion of a human’s. There is more to him though, for he was not a skeleton belonging to a deceased human, but his own entity. Born a fleshless being given life by the magic that comprised all who lived in the Underground.

He is a monster, and far from an oddity. His species is simply one of the ones more magically oriented than others, for even though he was made of bone and marrow, there was signs of his uniqueness with every movement he made. His chest shifting as nonexistent lungs breathed and expanded his ribcage, finger joints bending without the assistance of muscles as they reached up to adjust glasses that assisted in the enhancement of two glowing white pupils resting within empty eye sockets. And finally, in the way the bones of his face contorted to show expression, such as the one of mostly concealed displeasure as a female figure strode tenaciously towards him.

The woman was a tall, white furred monster, resembling what humans would relate to a goat in appearance, with stunted horns upon her forehead. She wore a purple gown bearing the symbol of the royal family and upon her head rested a small golden crown.

“Gaster.” She began, shifting the toddler prince that rested on her hip, “I am sure I have told you more than once about smoking here.”

“Į̢͞t̛͏'̸̨̨̛s̷̕̕͞͝ ̴̀̀̕ǹ̸̛͟o̕t̴̛͟ ̵̕̕͢ĺ͜͜͡i̸͟͜͡t̨̡", the skeleton replied, pulling the unlit cigarette from his mouth with two fingers and shrugging.

The mother scanned the cigarette and the man with weary eyes, doing her best to decipher his words. “I don’t care if its unlit, please put it away.” She said matter of factly before turning and walking towards the garden, only stopping for a moment to speak to the tall figure exiting it. This figure was the woman’s husband, another goat-like monster, very tall, with white fur and well-kept blonde locks, and a large golden crown.

The tall man walked over to the skeleton, rubbing his neck, “Must you test her?” he sighed.

Tapping the cigarette back into its box, Gaster smirked. “A Queen should be willing to learn the language of her subjects if she wishes to speak with them.” He stated, sliding the box into the front pocket of his lab coat, “It is Toriel’s own short coming, Asgore. Even _you_ took the time to learn it, though she is getting better at guessing my meanings.”

“Only because it was expected of me when I was young, you know that. Toriel didn’t expect to be Queen when she was young and WingDings is hardly an easy tongue to learn.” Asgore replied.

“Perhaps because it is most often spoken without one.”

The King gave a sharp laugh, “Indeed.”

“And I see you are in no hurry to inform her I can also speak with signs…”

“Ah, yes. Well, that left the ‘something I could have mentioned earlier’ to ‘sleeping on the couch for a few weeks’ vicinity some years ago.” Asgore replied, looking over his shoulder to confirm his wife was still in the garden with their son. After ensuring he was in the clear, his gaze shifted to the bag that Gaster carried.

“There is no change or any new information.” Gaster stated, anticipating the King’s inquiry. The question was always the same each time Gaster came to examine his assignment behind the throne room. Each time the answer was same as well, ever since he had been assigned.

“I see…” Was Asgore’s sole reply.

Gaster began to move forward, intending to leave, but was stopped by a large paw resting on his shoulder. “Gaster, I do have a matter I need to speak to you about.”

“Yes?”

“Have you considered involving someone else in the research of the Barrier? Perhaps a fresh set of-“

“I understand that I’ve made little progress in breaking the Barrier since you assigned me to it, but there is little another person’s involvement would do. I have included others in the past and its done nothing aside from create more chaos and with everything I do already as the Royal Scientist, the last thing I need is _more_ chaos to increase that workload.”

“That is exactly what I am referring to, a means to lessen your work and allow you more focus on the Barrier.”

It took little more for Gaster to understand the King’s inclination. “Sir, I have little interest in –“

“Interest or not, an assistant is something I would prefer you consider.” Paw still on Gaster’s shoulder the King began to move towards the throne room’s exit, propelling the skeleton forward gently, “You’ve left the position open ever since your advancement and after the number of years since entering it I feel its time you take one on. Someone under your guidance would make an excellent addition to the team and a great asset to you.” They arrived at the exit and Asgore again led Gaster to turn and face him, both paws now resting on each shoulder.

Gaster sighed in mock defeat, deciding to mildly appease the King’s sudden interest in his work, “I will… consider it.” He contested.

“Perfect!” Asgore exclaimed, patting Gaster’s shoulders happily, jostling the skeleton’s frame, “I’ve had a list of applicants sent to the lab for your review. I look forward to meeting my newest employee in say… two weeks?” The goat-man gave a jovial smile before turning and joining his family in the garden, leaving a gaping skeleton staring at his back.

It was then that he realized he had not received a suggestion or request, but one of Asgore’s rare indirect orders. Gaster was, in the next two weeks, _to hire_ a personal assistant or there would be consequences.

~*~

The regions of the Underground vary drastically as one ventured closer to the Capital City. At its furthest reaches rests Snowdin; a cavernous open area where snow forever fell, covering the region in a fresh blanket of glistening white each night. Each snowflake fell from high above where the looming ceiling of the Underground was.

Further East there is Waterfall; a place of tunnels, caves, rivers, and of course: waterfalls. The water currents created by the water that seeped into the Underground from the Surface danced through every crack and crevice, shaping the region over time and creating or uncovering new real estate. Carried down into this world of monsters were artifacts and treasures of the human world above. These inspired and shaped the world below with the ideas and concepts brought with each item. The river themselves all gathered at the final waterfall, its waters raging over a cliff’s edge into a dark abyss.

The final region, before the Capital City, is Hotland. This was a place of harsh conditions and blazing heat as the name entails. Only those that temperatures did not affect or those whose form preferred the heat chose to live in this land filled full of steep stark cliffs and a sea of lava

There was one building though which was built in the region not for residence but for research. Embedded deep into a rock outlet, a seemingly two story building stood erect for any to see who were entering or leaving Hotland. Its placement to allow its employees to come and go with ease so the more heat affected could promptly enter a more suitable environment.

The head employee though, unaffected by the heat, stood elsewhere in Hotland as his cigarette burned to ash while he admired from a distance one of his finest works.

The Core.

A giant facility, used to convert geothermal energy into magical electricity. A process not easily explained and very dangerous to attempt without proper knowledge. The building itself was not the main instrument in this process, but simply a way to distribute the created electricity to the rest of the underground as well as a way to cool and control the residue produced in the creation process. Particulates such as ozone, with additional uncontrollable magical energies. It was built meticulously to ensure there was no peril to any who traveled through the building by using the energy to create constantly shifting paths to expend the over abundant resource; since the only way to safely construct the building was on the only public path leading to the Capital City.

The true dangers though, were in the _true_ Core, what the building itself was named after. Inside a sealed dome deep inside the building, a machine raged with life as it worked to control magics and energies while other instruments worked to keep it cool and powered. The only safeguard between the raging dangers of that dome and the Underground was an observation room lined with thick glass designed to monitor and control the machines inside.

As Gaster’s cigarette finished, he removed it and flicked the remaining filter forward, watching it fall into the lava below.

He had created the Core to fix the energy crisis that plagued the Underground, to ensure that no longer would they have times of darkness when old power sources faltered. It was his masterpiece, the product which led him to receive his position as _The Royal Scientist_. A position that was the highest among all the Researchers of the Crown, the select group of Scientists that worked directly for the King to improve life in the Underground. As the head scientist, Gaster controls the cash flow for all projects, makes the final decision in all discussions. No one could question him. It was that position that allowed him to work without interference, even the King himself did not often question the choices he made.

This was the privilege he had earned.

Yet _now_ , he was to act as mentor. To help mold a young mind to be someone just as good, if not better, than he was. That was what an assistant was for any Scientist that works at the Lab. A person who would act as their right hand and assist them with any work they chose, but in return for that work the Scientist was to teach that assistant, improve them so that one day they too would enter the ranks of the Researchers of the Crown and stand by their mentor as an equal.

Gaster had done the same when he was younger, working under another scientist, proving himself worthy of the advancement. Dr. Roluth was an interesting teacher to say the least; Gaster had been the only one Roluth found worth his time.

Now it seems, it was Gaster’s turn to find someone worthy of his time. The difference between the two events though would be Gaster’s status. He doubted any true talent would show itself when so many others would fight for the chance of Royal Assistant.

 _“We shall see, I suppose.”_ With that thought, Gaster headed towards the elevator that would take him to the Lab.

~*~

The lab is a facility readily open to the public, should any wish to visit. On the first floor there were displays and demonstrations of various finished inventions, the second held a “workshop” littered with various desks and work benches. The public access was to allow the Undergrounds citizens to feel as if they were part of the process, seeing and understanding what the crown was funding.

As Gaster entered the lab, a rather vacant-looking llama monster, one of the handful of assistants that worked in the labat the front desk almost jumped to attention. “Dr. Gaster! Welcome back.” He chirped.

“There was a file from the King I was to receive?” Above Gaster’s shoulders two silver hands appeared and moved in fluid motions, using sign language to translate his words into an understandable form since very few understood his language. He preferred to use his magic in this respect to keep his own hands free should he need them.

“Ah, yes-“, The monster was cut off by Gaster’s outstretched palm. “T-the file did arrive sir, but Dr. Roluth said he would place it on your desk.” He stuttered in reply.

Gaster closed his palm slowly, “I see, and I assume he’s already below?”

“Yes, sir.”

Adjusting his glasses as the only sign of annoyance displayed, Gaster walked past the front desk and further into the lab, where a few tourists watched a demonstration being conducted. Paying them no mind, he headed to a door labeled with a faded plastic sign stating _Employees Only_ boldly on the right. A card scanner rested beneath the sign, which Gaster swiftly ran his ID card through.  After a brief pause, the door slid open and he stepped inside.

The elevator’s lights switched on with the presence of a person being detected and a panels with various buttons displayed.

The Lab, while a seemingly simple two story building, was one of many floors. Its placement in Hotland not chosen for its convenient location, though that had been an advantage in receiving approval for its construction, but for the tunnels that snaked through the harden rock. With proper construction the tunnels had been fitted to allow for several stories to be established beneath the simple building above.

The two story building was a farce, a comfort to citizens that wished to know the workings of the crown. What they saw was an act, run solely by assistants, while the true scientists worked below.

Each floor served a purpose; storage, offices, research labs, etcetera.  On the lowest floor was the employee lounge, furnished to allow all the employees ways to relax and revive over long term projects that required they remain in the lab. On the last floor too was the power source for the whole lab, the new source installed after the Core was constructed. The entire lab had been practically rebuilt when the Core began to supply to the Underground. Every wall lined with cables and wires to power each lab without the chance of an error.

The elevator gave a pleasant _ping_ as it arrived at the floor containing an open work area. A large open floor plan was filled with desks that each employee used, shelves of research data and various equipment lined the walls. Gaster had his own desk in the area as well, though he also had his own private office should he wish to work in solitude, or if he preferred, he could simply assign one of the many laboratory workshops that filled the various floors to himself. Any other employee had to request and be approved for each workshop.

Gaster however, did not head to his desk in the open area, but to another. At this desk, sitting on a corner’s edge, sat a tall reptilian monster. A Naga to be exact. The long tail of a serpent protruded from his waist downwards; above the waist was the faded torso of a once thickly built man, his frame becoming more slender with age from many decades passed.

The face of the Naga showed amusement, though to those with untrained eyes it would look similar to a sneer as his snout contorted, one thick tendril on either side of his chin hung loosely alongside his thick neck. On his head, running down is back were three silvery fins, which were currently  pressed shut against the cinder-toned scales that covered his body, in order to fit beneath the large lab coat that the Naga wore.

The monster’s look of amusement did not fade as Gaster strode towards him, in fact it increased, the enjoyment of the situation glinting in his cloudy yet unseeing eye, based on the right side of his scaled, worn and smirking face.

“Ah, the grand Royal Scientist comes to visit his old teacher. Come for advice in the ways of instructing, my favorite student?” The reptile mused joyfully.

“I was your only student, Roluth, and for good reason.” Gaster retorted, reaching for the papers in Roluth’s claws. Roluth reacted quickly, jerking them from his reach.

“Now, now. You must work on that temper, since you are to be someone’s mentor very soon.” Roluth stated loudly, loud enough so that nearby ears heard the words. Gaster could feel the eyes now watching them, even when etiquette generally dictated that you shouldn’t eavesdrop on another desk’s works or discussions.

Gaster straighten himself and sighed, “Listen, old man, I know you think you have some… privileges… as my old mentor, but opening mail sent to me directly from his Majesty is overstepping.”

Roluth shifted, allowing more view of his face, and began staring down Gaster with his good eye, the dark bottle green of it sparkling with mischief. The intense look faded quickly as the old monster began laughing, sending his tendrils flailing. “How could I ignore a filed addressed to you with the words “ _Royal Assistant Applicants”_ written so blatantly across its surface?” To prove his point, he held up the manila envelope with the words blaring across its face.

Sliding its contents back into the envelope, Roluth held them out to the skeleton, “Perhaps, you are correct. What shall my punishment be for overstepping so _drastically?_ ” He gave expression of mock terror, “Will I be released from my employment?” He taunted.

Gaster snatched the file from the outstretched claw and stared the elder down. He would not easily be able to fire Roluth, he had been under of the crown’s employ for longer than any other and contributed many quality of life improvements and research over his long career to lose him over something so simple. Not that Gaster _would_ do such a thing, he respected Roluth too much, although at times it was rather tempting...

 Truthfully, had the Royal Scientist been any other monster, his forked tongue may not have been so loose; he enjoyed jesting with Gaster too much although he still understood there were limits to those jests and still respected Gaster as a person of his station.

“Simply, do not overstep in such a way again or… that may have to be considered.” Gaster replied finally, turned, and walked away.

“Got it, _Boss-man_! By the way, I left some notes of my opinions of my potential future grand-student!”

Gaster flinched as the words reached him and ignored the chuckles of his co-workers as he went to his desk.

                                                                     ~*~       

_“I admire the goals that the King wishes to ach-“_

Next.

_“Dr. Gaster is truly a fascinating monster-“_

Next.

_“I believe I fit perfectly as what you-“_

No.

Gaster leaned back and stretched his arms above himself, fingers entwining, random joints cracking as he did so. Resting his arms, he stared at the various files strewn across his desk in his private office, each one an application with various essays and letters describing how they were the best choice for the position. Each thick with drivel of praise for themselves or the King or Gaster. Each one boring him.

On far left on the desk sat a small stack of DVD cases, a handful of applicants thought to increase their chances by submitting videos alongside their applications. He had yet to view them.

As he began to reach for the top case, he halted and instead reached for the one that was lower in the stack, a bright yellow slip as the DVD’s case’s cover. A bold choice, using such a color. Gaster examined the sleeve, the information _Alphys – Applicant Number 42_ was written across the cover.

Finding the corresponding file, he reviewed it.

The file contained her all her information’ resume, essay, etc. Though it was difficult to read through the red arrows pointing at the attached picture of a young female, buttery-scaled reptilian with a frill that came to several rounded points atop her head. Written beside the arrows Roluth’s handwriting stated “ _This one would be fun to mess with_.” indicating his potential interest in the girl. It meant her essay was noteworthy enough to catch Roluth’s attention.

Gaster recalled seeing his old application on Roluth’s desk after he was hired, the words “ _Needs someone to rattle his cage_.” across the file.

Placing the file back on his desk, Gaster inserted the disc into his laptop. If Roluth found the essay interesting, Gaster had to see what she thought would convince him through video.

The video clicked on, the screen shook slightly and entered focus after a moment. An untidy workbench sat in view. A moment later, the young woman stumbled into view. She was small in stature and hunched over in a frayed outfit. Her posture, while appearing anxious, also had traces of a harder resolution.

Taking a deep breath, the girl began to stutter at first then the words started. “H͏҉̴͟-̶̴̸͜͏h̴͠e҉͟l͟͜͝͏l̷͢ơ̶̷̵.͏͘ ́͘͜͠M̶̷͝ý̢̡͡ ̷͡͠n҉̀͡a͘̕͟͝m̷̀͏͝ę̵̡ ̡̨͟͏i̴̡ş͜ ̧̛A̷͡l҉̛̛͘͟p̢h̸̵͡y͜͞͏҉s̀͜͞-̷̢͢͏. Oh, geez that was so bad- My n-name is A-“ The video paused; Gaster leaned against his desk, face cupped in one hand, his shoulders shook with suppressed laughter.

That had the most ear splitting attempt as his language that he had heard in a very long time. Her pronunciation was atrocious and she spoke through her nose, a feat that made the words sound even worse since skeletons did not have any nasal passages. Gaster leaned back, a smirk on his face. It had been a daring move to attempt to speak his language, which only increased his interest.

Playing the video, he continued watching.

“-lphys and…”

~*~

She’s unrefined. Young. Stumbles over every other word. Cares little for her appearance or her surroundings. The only thing she puts any interest in is her work, when she speaks of her work and interests she loosens up significantly, detailing her enjoyment and dedication. Her designs are crude, but effective.

 _Alphys_ , a recent graduate with no reputation. She saw a rare opportunity when the position became available, and though she had little to nothing on her resume, she took a chance.

_“I did not think anyone interesting would appear, since I knew most who circulated the scientific world, yet here I stand surprised. As unpolished as she is, there is clear potential in her…”_

~*~

Alphys rubbed her eyes as the flash from the camera faded away, the newest Researcher of the Crown employee group picture soon to be developed and hung with its newest addition in frame. Her new co-workers gathered around her once again to congratulate her on being accepted as Gaster’s assistant. Some made jokes about the dangers of the lab, others gave mock words of sorrow at having to work under Gaster. Each made her feel welcomed in their own way.

After sometime had passed, Gaster felt it best to move things forward, “Alphys.” He called. While Gaster spoke in his own language, a pair of magical silver hands danced above his shoulders translating the spoken word into sign language, a more recognized and understood language in the Underground.

Her attention snapped readily to her new boss, “Yes!” she replied excitedly, having learned enough WingDings to understand her name. She would with time learn to understand everything he said, but for the time being she would readily watch the hands. She had been instructed though to never attempt to speak the language, there were few non-skeletal monsters that could speak it without butchering it. Gaster understood common just fine, so there was no need for her to speak it.

“Follow me.” Gaster decreed, turning and walking towards one of the hallways, cloak billowing behind him causing Alphys to almost stumble while watching the cloak shift. Leading Alphys away from the open work area. lphys followed behind happily, jogging to keep up with Gaster’s longer stride.

As they moved, Gaster lectured her, explaining the intricate layout of the lower lab; that until she was familiar with its design that it is her best intention to stay nearby him at all times, since it was not uncommon for new employees to become lost in the tunnels the lab was built in.

“Come now, you’ll scare the poor thing if you talk like that.” A rusty voice spoke as they passed an intersection in the hall, causing Alphys to jump. Roluth leaned against the wall, clearly having been waiting for Gaster to pass in order to cause that exact reaction from the new employee.

“Roluth.” Gaster greeted dryly, unsurprised by his old mentor’s sudden presence, “Is there something you need?”

“Not really,” Roluth replied, “Just passing by, felt like-“, he ran a thumb along his lip, wiping something away, “-getting a snack.” He rasped harshly, giving a wide grin. Sharp fangs that dripped with dark red ooze filled his mouth.

Alphys gave a loud squeak and her scales paled at the sight.

“Tomato soup?” Gaster replied in a disinterested tone, having seen this act done before.

“Burger, actually.” The elder replied, pulling handkerchief from his pocket and wiping his mouth, “I think I added to much ketchup.”

“Clearly.”

Chuckling, Roluth turned his attention to Alphys, “Didn’t get a chance to say before, with everyone vying for your attention. Welcome to the team!” He patted her head gently, “As one reptile to another, if this bag of bones student of mine rattles you too much, let me know. I’ll give him a good talking to.”

Alphys relaxed, realizing the monster was no threat, “Y-yes sir.”

“Good girl. Now, I do hope there is some cake left over, this body doesn’t help itself!” With that Roluth slithered down the hall, returning to the welcome party.

“Roluth is mostly harmless.” Gaster vouched, stepping towards a nearby door and sliding his ID card though its scanner, “Since he has shown some interest in you I would advise using that to your advantage when you can.” He stepped inside the room.

Alphys followed quickly, “He was your teacher?” she asked, taking note of Roluth’s words.

“Yes.” His tone clearly conveyed that he in no uncertain terms did not wish to converse on the topic.

The room the two had entered was Gaster’s private office. Shelves lined the back walls behind the large desk containing various books, displays, awards, and etcetera. Elsewhere in the office was workbench littered with various scientific equipment, as well as some file cabinets filled with binders and folders of data.

A new addition to the room was a smaller desk located near its entrance.

Placing a palm on the smaller desk, Gaster turned to his new subordinate, “As I explained previously when I hired you, as my assistant you are to do everything I ask. You will follow each command without question, act as my right hand and ensure you cause no _difficulties_ for me. No problems or distractions… In return, I will do everything in my power to develop the potential I see in you. Do not hesitate to ask me questions, though do consider the situation when you do.”

Alphys nodded enthusiastically in reply as Gaster spoke.

“Your status, the Royal Assistant, grants you certain... privileges not common with other assistants or even the lower ranking researchers here at the lab. Such as more personal funding for any projects you wish to conduct, with my approval of course.”

He moved away, heading to his own desk, then behind it, running his fingers along the bindings of the books that sat on the shelves as he spoke, “Of course, the greatest privilege you receive is that you will be included in all my work. A benefit that many in the lab would fight for, since I work on assignments directly for the Royal Family as well having no restrictions on what I choose to work on personally. I answer only to the Royal Family, and in turn you answer solely to me and no other in the lab.”

He stopped and faced her once again, his white pupils sharply locked onto the young woman, “I am letting you be part of something that few others ever are. I am trusting you with my secrets, my discoveries. Should I _ever_ discover that you have broken this trust… it will not go unpunished. You _will_ be released from my employ, and something like that… will make your advancement in this world… very… difficult.” He stared the young monster down intensely, “Do you understand?”

Alphys stared at the skeleton agasp, his figure seeming to loom over her from across his desk; recognition clicking in her mind of just how influential and awe-inspiring the monster she now called her teacher, her boss, truly was.

With a deep swallow, she slowly nodded, _“Yes, Doctor Gaster. I understand.”_

~*~

Alphys’s brow crinkled as she studied the readings the machine at produced, doing her best to ignore the vibrating pulse that the Barrier emitted.

“So much information…” She mumbled.

This was the first time Gaster had included her in a visit to the Barrier since she had entered her position several weeks ago; although Gaster visited the Barrier every other week, he had wanted to confirm she was able to do the lesser assignments he gave her, such as being able to reassemble the stasis tank after he disassembled it partially.

At this point he was comfortable enough to involve her in the Barrier’s research.

He stared up at the Barrier as its colors shifted between hues of blacks and whites, obscuring whatever lay on the other side. The Barrier was the point that lay between the Underground and the Surface; the only safe point that is. Any attempts to break out of the prison that was their home through means such as digging, _always_ resulted in injury or death. The Barrier’s discovery had been one of mixed feelings, relief and distress. Despite years of attempts, no progress had been made in breaking it down.

There was only one known way to do so, a taunt from the humans when they sealed Monsters underground.

_“In the land we seal you there is but one exit, and it’s key to unlock it lies in the hearts of seven.”_

Seven humans sealed them in this tomb, and only seven would release them. A final insult, a way to say they would never leave; for no human had been seen since they entered the Underground.

“I just don’t understand this! It looks like an outlier!” Alphys exclaimed, collapsing on the ground beside the machine as it scanned the Barrier.

Gaster bent down and examined the information as it flowed across the screen, pausing it as a line passed by, “It may seem so, but this line here has been repeated before.”

She straightened, examining the line, “Really? Where?”

“In a scan conducted five years ago.”

Her eyes bulged at the statement, “F-five…”

“The Barrier is a constantly shifting entity, controlled and powered by the magic of Humans centuries ago…” Gaster explained, standing back up, “Despite working on it for years, even _I_ have made no progress at even guessing at a way to break it.”

“So why come here so often?”

“Mainly to put the King at ease, to show I’m making an effort.” He began to reach for the pack in his front pocket, but stopped, remembering Toriel’s repeated request that he stopped smoking so close to the throne room since the prince was born. “I still have hope that I can one day decode what the Barrier is. To make even a single step towards unravelling it.”

There was silence between the two as the scanner worked, Gaster’s clear ambition leaving little else to be said.

The machine beeped, indicating its scan complete and Alphys began returning the equipment to its bag.

~*~

As the pair entered the throne room, they stopped as they saw the King speaking with someone.  Upon seeing the two enter the room, Asgore concluded the conversation with the visitor, and headed toward them while the visitor left.

“Alphys, good to see you as part of the work on the Barrier at last.” Asgore rumbled warmly as he approached.

“T-t-thank you… sire…” Alphys sputtered in reply, her eyes dropping to the ground while a redness started to enter his face. The King seemed oblivious to the reaction.

“Good evening, Your Majesty. How is Toriel?” Gaster inquired, trying to avoid the King asking the same questions as always.

“Asriel has come down with a cold so she’s staying at home to care for him.”

“Oh, I was hoping t-to finally meet her.” Alphys said, somewhat distraught.

“Don’t take it to heart, Toriel has taken to motherhood quite strongly. She seems to prefer to leave the business of running the Kingdom to me.” Asgore explained, before turning his attention to Gaster. “Gaster, how-“

“The same as always.” Gaster replied mechanically, “You know I would inform you without hesitation should I make any progress.”

“I see…”

Gaster decided to once again brooch a subject the King was not very fond of. “Sire, I understand your intensity in breaking the Barrier, especially now that you are a Father, yet without my current information I find it more pressing to get any new data available. Perhaps if you would once again consider my request to-“

“If you are asking for access into the Ruins, you know my answer.” The King replied coldly, hardened eyes glaring at Gaster, his eyes a mixed pool of glistening red, swirling with emotion as he glowered at the scientist.

Gaster resisted his aggravation, “Then, you also know the answer to how my research will be going for a _very_ long time.” He retorted defensively.

 “The Ruins?” Alphys said, not sensing the tension between the two, “That’s where the Old Capital is right? Oh, that would be so interesting to see!”

The remark caused Asgore to break away from Gaster’s gaze, “The Ruins are sealed, Alphys, under royal decree.”

“I’ve heard that… but… why?” She pondered innocently.

“Ah, well…”

“The Ruins were locked when monster began migrating further into the Underground, a precaution against any attempting to escape via the Entrance.” Gaster explained.

“Entrance…” Her eyes went wide with wonder, “Do you mean the entrance to the Underground!?”

“Yes. When Monsters were first sealed down here, many of them attempted to climb or fly back out, the magic that keeps us sealed down here… did not allow it.” Asgore lamented.

“Oh… but that was back then… wouldn’t it be better to open it now?”

Gaster watched the youth carefully, wondering what where she was going with this.

“I mean, it’s the Old Capital. I’m sure there are many who are interested what monsters did when they were new to the Underground! It’d be like a museum! A way to learn about our past… maybe there are even relics from the surface!”

“I suppose that is true…”

“When I was younger, I had a great interest in learning about the past. I think every child should, that way they can properly prepare for the future.” Alphys finished, smiling. A moment later she seemed to realize how much she has said, “I-I’m sorry. I tend to ramble…”

“No… no, you are right.” The King agreed.

“She is?”

“I-I am?”

The King sighed, “I remember what it was like growing up in the Ruins… the Old Capital, hearing tales of the surface and seeing the distraught looks of my parents after receiving each notice that another monster had tried to escape the Underground though the Entrance…” His words trailed off, his eyes lost in the past, he blinked and his focus returned, “It has been a very, very long time since then though… and I would like to show my son where I grew up…”

Gaster blinked, not sure he was understanding correctly. “Sire, are you saying-“

“Yes, I am allowing you access to the Ruins. While you are there to examine the Entrance, I want you to inform me of their condition as well. So I can ensure they are safe to visit once my son is older.”

“Of course! Thank you.” Gaster proclaimed, relieved to finally be able to make progress in his work.

Asgore nodded, “I will have a layout of the Ruins drawn and delivered to you alongside the key, so you can safely transverse them.” With that he left, the conversation having taken a clear toll on him.

“What… just happened…” Alphys asked, clearly confused.

Gaster just ran a hand over his chin, smiling, “You’ve done well, simple as that.”

“What…?”

~*~

When Monsters first entered the Underground, they were fearful of the world the humans had locked them in; when they reached beginning of the region later to be called Snowdin, they chose not to continue onward at first. They instead remained in the tunnels and caverns near the Entrance, creating a city. Their hope was that the Entrance would become an exit, and worried that drifting to far from it would be the final nail in their coffin.

As the years passed and their populations regrew, they came to terms with the fact they would need to expand deeper into the Underground if they were to survive. Once the corners of the Underground had been explored, and a new region was found for a _new_ Capital City, the doors to the old were locked, both in an attempt to prevent Monsters from trying to use the Entrance and as a way to accept and move on from a lost life on the Surface.

~*~

The old stone floors were cracked and filled with various plant life that crunched under Gaster’s and Alphys’s footsteps as they moved through the Ruins.

“I know monsters love puzzles and everything… but were spikes really necessary?” Alphys commented as they passed yet another intricate puzzle in which they needed to transverse a floor covered in spikes through a pre-designed safe path; a path they had no way of knowing.

The simple solution was to simply wade through the shallow water that surrounded it.

“I assume that it was an attempt to deter any Monsters from reaching the Entrance or a defense against humans, should one enter.” Gaster explained simply, while analyzing the map that Asgore had provided to ensure they stayed on the correct path.

“Guess the King forgot about that one though, since it wasn’t on the puzzle answ-“ Alphys’s mumbles were interrupted as Gaster’s statement registered, “Wait, do you think there could be humans here?!” She looked around nervously.

Gaster swatted another pesky vine out of his way, “No human was recorded ever entering the Underground in all the years monsters still lived in the Ruins, and since we have yet to meet one after venturing so far in… No, I doubt there are any humans here.”

“Oh… that’s a relief.”

After a handful of puzzles later, strand of light that happened to be bending past the corner ahead of them caught Alphys’s eyes.

“I see a light!” She exclaimed eagerly, her claw aimed towards the sight to ensure Gaster saw it as well. With the pack of equipment still slung over her shoulder she began to hobble towards the source, Gaster followed behind, watching the eager youth with amusement.

He lost sight of her for just a moment as she turned the bend, when she entered his sight as he passed under an archway she was staring upwards in awe at the cascading light, illuminating the center of the cave from high above.

The cave was as large as it was rugged with sharp edges seemingly cloaked in raw black. Ridges jutted out from the cliff at an angle, blocking some of the soft light. Crumbling pillars, worn by plant life and time, softly rested while basking in the sunlight. Bedded by a large patch of grass, dead leaves and branches were scattered around with disarray having fallen from the surface.

            “That’s… sunlight…” Alphys’s eyes began water at the sight, she wiped the tears away quickly, “There’s nothing there… no barrier?” It looked as if it would be a simple task to climb up the cavern above, some equipment or a good pair of wings and a monster could return to the surface.

            “There is.” Gaster stated, taking place at her side, staring too at the light source. He raised a hand up high, beams of light passing between the curves of his bones of his fingers, “It’s invisible. Since the magic of your body is more organically inclined, you must not feel it; but I do. There is a pulse high above us… so similar, yet so different from the Barrier behind the throne room…” His finger bent closed and he pulled his arm back, staring at his hand, “It’s just another insult from humans… allowing us to see something we can no longer be part of…”

            Alphys stared at the doctor as the magical hands translated his somber words. Her eyes fell, “Humans really… must have hated us…”

            “It doesn’t matter anymore, our focus is the Barrier’s research. Start setting up the equipment. ” Gaster stated, breaking the silence, removing the pack from his back, placing it on the ground

            “Right!” Alphys replied, removing her own and digging out the equipment they would be using. Given they would not be visiting on a frequent basis as with the Barrier, there was much more to be covered, since no data on the Entrance existed.

            Gaster, having withheld while they traveled, reached into his front pocket and withdrew his pack of cigarettes. He placed one between his teeth and lit it, taking a long draft. As a skeleton there was no damaging effect from the habit, though it did cause an unsightly build up in his ribs should he not clean properly. He only used the substance when in deep thought or distress, as means of relaxing.

            After taking a few drags Gaster bent down and began rummaging through the pack, taking out his share of the equipment; as he did so a glint of light shone into his eye line, blinding him for a moment. He quickly raised a palm to block the light, and search for its source.

A few meters away, on the edge of the ring of light, he spotted it. Several small charms reflected the light, attached to a simple silver band, resting in the grass. As Gaster stared at item his eyes adjusted to the darkness on the edge of the cavern near that item, he became to see the outline of something that lay nearby, just out of the reach of the light,

Images flashed in his mind as the figure took form, faded pictures and sketches cataloged in books and frames, descriptions in texts. The stories told to children of the beings that had cursed monster kind so long ago.

_“That’s…”_

“Sir, do you need any-“Alphys began suddenly, laying a wire across the ground while walking backwards from one edge of the cave to the other, “-assist-“

“Alphys! Stop!” Gaster hollered, his magic hands faded away instead of translating and the magic that formed them instead reacted to his command and quickly overtook Alphys’s _soul_ , causing her to halt mid-step.

“S-sir? B-blue magic?! Why-“

“You were-“Gaster began, but realized she would not understand since his magic was occupied and her back was faced to him. He stood and walked in front of her, and signed with his hands, “I will release you, but do not venture further backwards. Understood?”

Alphys nodded, too concerned to speak.

The blue magic faded and Alphys hurriedly regained her proper footing, “Sir, why did you-“Her words against were cut off by Gaster placing a finger to his mouth, indicating silence. Signing to her to remain there, Gaster walked over to Alphys’s pack, which was much larger than his and began digging through it. After a moment he withdrew a compact, portable floodlight and headed back towards Alphys; he reached her and continued past, as he was headed to the edge of the light behind her.

Alphys turned slowly, watching him as he moved and curious as to what was occurring.

As Gaster reached the discarded bracelet that lay on the ground, placed the light beside and clicked it on, illuminating the darkness.

Alphys gasped as the hidden figure came into sight, “Is… is that a…”

“A human.” Gaster confirmed, as he took a deep drag from his cigarette, staring down at the broken form before him.

 

          

~*~

Alphys cupped her snout in disbelief while she moved forward to stand next to Gaster, “That’s… a human… are they dead?” She remarked, noting the condition of the body. “That’s… blood right?” She started moving forward, reaching forward.

Gaster swiftly grabbed the neck of her lab coat and jerked her back, “Alphys! If they are dead, then the last thing you should be attempting is to _touch_ it.”

She went pale. “Oh my gosh – the _soul_! Right… human _soul_ ’s tend to stay after… after death…” She stammered, staring at the body in horror., “I… I could have absorbed it by mistake and...” She began stepping backwards, as if just being a few meters near it was dangerous.

Seeing her distress, Gaster opted to distract her, “Check the debris in the area. See if there is something I can use to turn the body over.” Alphys nodded in understanding as she hastily went to search the surrounding area, preferably away from the human.

While he waited, Gaster studied the corpse.

It was covered in leaves and mud, obstructing his view somewhat. Looking around he saw that the grasses nearby was crushed and somewhat clear in a disorganized pattern, indicating that the human had fallen recently.

_“An hour or two at most…”_

Bending down, Gaster studied what he could see closely. The body lay face down, one arms splayed out beside her while the other arm was pinned beneath. The legs curled together, though one seemed to be at an awkward angle, clearly broken. He saw nor sensed any sign of life or a soul within the body.

“I found something!” Alphys returned, a thick branch in claw.

Gaster took the branch and slid it beneath the body, turning it over slowly. Had he been sure that no _soul_ was present he would simply use his magic instead; but with the hazard of the _soul_ still being there it was better that he took every precaution.

            One of the largest differences between humans and monsters is the fact that the _souls_ of each species while different, were able to fuse. Should a monster touch a deceased human’s _soul_ , the monster’s _soul_ could be inclined to absorb it. This would create what many consider to be a monstrosity, creature neither human nor monster; but a very powerful being nonetheless.

It was considered one of the reasons that humans first began the war with monsters on the surface, since a human cannot absorb the soul of a normal monster, only that of a Boss monster like Asgore. Although humans are much stronger than any monster, humans feared that monsters would try to harvest humans and become the dominate species. No one knows why they began to think that, despite monsters seeing such an act as the most horrendous possible; when two souls combined in such a way, the result destroyed the individuality of the original two.

Gaster had absolutely no interest in becoming such a thing or losing himself.

Setting the branch aside, Gaster inspected the human.

What he thought was blood, was actually scarlet hair, shortly cut and matted. It clung to the human’s face, covering it from view. It seemed to be a female, he noted, as he took note of the breasts covered by the torn lavender sweater, its color faded beneath the mud and blood that caked it. He also noted that the center of the sweater had a scorch mark resting on it. Studying the rest, he saw she wore skin tight jeans, also torn and caked, and no shoes, her bare feet cut and bruised.

            “The fall… really messed her up…” Alphys commented woefully, seeing the crumbled display before them.

            Gaster nodded in agreement before pulling his magic into his eyes, wanting to do a thorough scan of the body to ensure the _soul_ had departed.

            At first it seemed as though it was clear and nothing remained, and then unexpectedly the body shifted, its chest expanded for a moment as it fought to take a breath. It was such tiny movement, almost unnoticeable if not for the fact Gaster had been staring so intently. As the breath entered the body, a spark of light caught Gaster’s eyes.

            “She’s alive.” Gaster stated in disbelief, standing and taking a step back.

            “No way!” Alphys exclaimed, “With those injuries that’s impossible.”

 “Alphys, how well can you examine _souls_?”

            “Uh… just barely… I’ve never been very skilled in personal magic… and looking at another’s _soul_ is rude…” She mumbled, tapping her claw tips together.

            “Look at the body.”

            After a curt nod, Alphys stared at the body. Her eyes gained a subtle glow, a sign of the magic being focused in them. After a moment, the glow faded and she huffed heavily, a small bout of sweat coating her scales.

            “I see it. It’s a violet glimmer, I’ve never seen a colored soul before… but it’s so weak… and it looked like…”

            “It’s splintering.” Gaster confirmed.

            “How… I’ve never seen a broken soul before… how has it not shattered yet?!”

            “Humans have always been stronger, I just never considered how much…” As he spoke, Gaster bent down, not fearful of touching her now that he knew she was alive. He kept a close eye on the soul, watching as it crumbled, ensuring he was not touching her should she pass.

            He brushed the hair from her face, inspecting the cracked lips and bruised neck. She was young, possibly near maturity if not already an adult.

            “If… if she’s still alive. We need to get her help.” Alphys expressed worriedly, “If we hurry-”

            “Why would we do that?”

~*~

            Alphys gawked at her mentor wide eyed who watched at her in returned, “W-why? She’ll die if-“

            “She’s going to die no matter what we do, Alphys. Nothing we have in the Underground can save a shattering soul.”

            “B-b-but… healing magic-“

            “I’ve never seen anyone’s healing magic be strong enough to reform something so… broken. Not even my-“, Gaster stopped, considering something.

            Alphys noted the doctor’s reaction, “You’ve thought of something! We can save her, can’t we?” She asked eagerly.

            “Did you not hear what I said? _Nothing_ can save her now. Were her _soul_ not shattering, perhaps we could, but between her body’s condition and her _soul_ ’s... No, nothing we can do will revive her fully… but perhaps… we can halt it…”

            “Halt… it? What do-“ The gears in her in mind turned as she realized his implication,  “No. No. Doctor Gaster, why would we do that? It wouldn’t save her!”

            “Alphys… why are you so bent on saving her?” Gaster inquired, his eyes lit with magic as he spoke, now using his own hands to translate as his magic ones faded. Inside the human, her _soul,_ splintered as it was turned a shade of blue, its deterioration slowly heavily, though it did not stop. With the blue magic placed on it, it would give the _soul_ more time before it finally shattered.

            “Because… because it’s the right thing to do…”

            “It’s a _human_ , Alphys, one of beings that _sealed_ our kind in this hole. They killed… thousands of monsters…” Gaster’s hands shook with rage as he signed. “We owe them nothing…”

            “T-then… just let her die… Why halt the process? The stasis tank will do nothing for her _soul,_ even if it heals her injuries. It would still… still shatter if she ever left the tank… and in her state… she’d never wake up… why…”

            “Why waste such a valuable specimen?” Gaster asked, his glowing pupils held an intense silver shine to them.

            “Specimen… You want to study her?”

            “Of course.” Gaster exclaimed, surprise at the question noticeable in his voice, “This is a rare opportunity! While the body would provide invaluable information should she pass…. A human _soul…_ it could hold the key to unlocking the Barrier! It… could be the missing factor in all my research…” Excitement racked his body at the potential, how long had it been since he felt such a thing… not since the Core’s development surely…

            “This… this is wrong.”

            Gaster’s enthusiasm came to a halt at Alphys’s words, “Excuse me?” He questioned dangerously, his hands moving slowly in translation.

            Alphys swallowed nervously as she watched them move, her stutter worsening as she stammered to reply. “I can’t agree with something like this… she… she had nothing to do with the war… to… condemn her…”

            “She’s already dead, Alphys, no matter what we do. It would be… foolishness to let an opportunity like this pass.”

            “I can’t ag-“ Alphys started, head rocking in denial.

            “ _Alphys.”_ Gaster interrupted, his tone acidic. The young woman turned to stone, fear radiating in her eyes as she stared at her mentor. “When I hired you, the agreement was to _never_ question me… to never cause me any difficulties or _problems_ …”

            He stepped closer to Alphys, who noticeability fought not to backway as he did. “Are… we going to have a _problem?_ ” He asked as he approached. Once he reached her, he placed one hand beneath her chin and lifted it, locking eyes with hers. A deep silence filled the cave as he waited for the quivering girl’s answer.

“N-no.” The reply was little more than a squeak.

The heavy tension in the room dissipated, and Gaster gave Alphys a gentle smile as he dropped his hand and stepped back. “I am very glad to hear that.” Retrieving Alphys’ bag of equipment he removed a tarp which he then wrapped the broken girl in.

“Sir?” Alphys inquired, watching the skeleton cautiously, unsure what he wanted her to now do.

“You will remain here, Alphys, and gather what data you can from the Entrance. I will be returning to the Lab promptly.”

“Yes, sir, but… how do you intend to… get her to the Lab unnoticed?”

“With the blue magic she should still have a few hours before shattering, if the pace it is at now is any indication, with the extra time... I have my ways.” Gaster ended simply, not wanting to waste more time explaining unimportant things. Carefully, he picked up the body, ensured the tarp remained tightly wrapped so, and walked into the pitch black tunnel, almost obscured from view.

Alphys watched him as he walked, eyes widening when he halted. Glancing at Alphys darkly, the radiant silver of his eye demanding her attention within the shadows. His silver hands materialized above him, more translucent than was usual and seemed to be quivering as his magic fought to balance itself between the blue magic and the hands.

“Alphys,” the hands translated as he spoke, the dark tone entering his voice once more, “I am sure you understand… this is not to be spoken of to _anyone else.”_ Without waiting for her reply, the hands fragmented and faded away, and Gaster resumed to walking, seemingly becoming enveloped in the darkness of the tunnel.

Alphys stood alone in the center of the cavern. Clasping two quivering clawed together, she replied, though her mentor was already gone.

_“Yes, Doctor Gaster... I understand...”_

~*~

The gel in the tank bubbled as it settled; inside a mechanized arm worked at closing an open gash on the left leg of the tank’s occupant.

Gaster watched with interest for a time, resting on the tank’s edge as he viewed the process from above while the tank rested in its horizontal position on the floor. When he grew bored, he stood and walked to the control panel nearby and pressed a key on it.

Gears began to whirl, the tank shifted and raised into its vertical orientation, locking into the cabinet that it was connected to for power.

Inside the girl remained undisturbed, as the stasis tank was designed to ensure.

The stasis tank was another of Gaster’s more recent designs; this one in particular being the Alpha design, the one he had built first before releasing its design for processing and use in the Underground. An all-purpose medical machine, the tank was designed to ensure its occupant was cared for while they healed.

Its gel was breathable while also providing all nutrients needed for survive as well as also absorbing any waste the occupant would create. Another function of the tank was to also provide assistance in all types of surgeries, minor to major. At the back of the tank were several metal panels, each containing different tools used during various procedures; an auto function was installed for simpler ones, such as the stitching of leg wound, while a manual override was available in which a person could command each arm to allow precise control during the more complicated surgeries.

This is where the benefit of having the tank shift between horizontal and vertical aliments came into play; when proper observation mattered the most.

The strongest trait though, at this time, that the stasis tank provided was its ability to impede the body’s advancement; essentially freezing the body at the moment it was fully submerged in the tank. This ability allowed the chance for life-threatening injuries to be dealt with at a controllable pace. Though in truth, it wasn’t a full standstill, the tank simply slowed the body’s processes to a much, _much_ slower rate. While the body functioned normally, its decaying process, such as sickness or aging, slowed; a healthy person placed inside it could sleep for years and wake up aging barely an hour.

As grand as the tank was though, it could not stop death, once a monster had begun to fall or had fallen, there was little it could do except hold the host at that point.

For some it was enough, allowing a chance for loved ones to say goodbye.

For the human though, it meant she would survive, in a way. The tank’s ability meant that the shattering _soul_ would be frozen at its current point. She would not die, at least not for some time, but she would never heal. As much as Gaster and all those who had worked alongside them to design the tank had tried, there was no way to save a shattered _soul._

The tank came to rest, its gears slowly grinding to a halt, and the monitors around it clicked to life; the scan of its occupant had been completed.

The screens displayed varying bouts of information; heartrate (25 bpm), body temperature (95°F/35°C), and other important data.

The final screen clicked on, and began flashing with an alert signal.

_Soul status: 14% stability._

“Hm.” Was his only comment on the information as Gaster reached into his right pocket and removed the silver bracelet, which he had retrieved from the ground before picking up the human. The several little figures, varying between gold and silver, spun in the air as he examined it. A moment later he strode over to the desk that was in the private lab, a box rested on it; inside rested the other articles that belonged to the human, which was solely the torn sweater and jeans. She had nothing else.

Placing the jewelry atop the contents, Gaster placed the contained lid on it and walked to a closet to the left of the stasis tank. Inside the personal power switchbox for the room and several shelves were located. After brief consideration, Gaster lifted the box and placed it on the highest shelf. He would decide what to do with the items later.

He return to the main chamber, closing the door behind him, and glanced at the tank again. This time the machine worked on setting her broken collarbone.

While he watched, he reached into his left pocket this time, and now withdrew a recorder.

Gaster preferred, when he could, to record all his thoughts while working on a project. This allowed him the ability to review what occurred during the research he conducted. It was a private log, not even Alphys, even if she was present during the recording, was allowed to have access to any records he had. When the recorder became full, they were uploaded to a secure hard drive that was under lock and key when not being used, and returned home with him when he was not at the lab.

As he continued watching the tank’s processes, he raised the recorder, thumb on the bright red button, and pressed down.

~*~

 

E͘͞n̡͢͝t̵̵̡̛ŗ̛͘͟y̶̷̕͟͠ ̵̶Ơ̸͞͞ń̶̨͞e͟͡ ̸̶̡͘-̨͜͝ ̨H̶̸̡͘͝m̧m̛.̕͘.̸̸̵͡.̛͜͜͡ ̸̧҉̕͜Ḩ̨̀̕͠u̸̷̕͠ḿ̷a̢͜͞͝n̵͡҉ ̢͡S̡̨͢͠͡t̢͟͠u̷͟d͟i̴̵͠ę͢͞s̀͝

  
The human’s injuries are extensive, ranging from simple cuts and scrapes, to deep gashes and broken bones. The most curious of the list, the one that does not match the others, is a burn located just above the heart, it looks though as to be caused by a strong electric current.Upon finding the human, I became highly aware of the advantages such a discovery posed, despite Alphys’s objections. There is too much at stake to simply…

Truly… _shocking_ that she survived it.

…

Ignore previous comment.

While the burn is curious due to its difference from the other injuries, there is little point in focusing on it currently, since its origin will remain unknown.

Other information: The tank has completed its scan and provided all information of the human’s state. I will need to obtain what information I can to compare and see if the data is irregular.

The _soul_ is at fourteen percent stability, the lowest I have even seen before. My rushed pace at placing the body into the tank was fortunate though, since I doubt even the tank could stabilize a _soul_ after it has dropped below ten percent…

While also providing information on humans, this will also be a good test for the tank to see how it handles a patient in such dire condition.

…

The human’s condition is… fascinating to say at the very least.

The injuries the body has sustained are disturbing, did she… it, did _it_ really receive them from the fall? The pain it must have felt is unimaginable, how she survived them, especially the shock to her heart, I cannot even begin to guess at.

It took a clear toll on both the body and _soul_ though, given their condition. It’s pitiable.

The body struggles to support the _soul,_ trying to heal it. While in turn, the _soul_ does everything it can power the body, to keep it alive. The standard process with any body and _soul_ truthfully, but because of the condition each is in, they only postponed the evitable. A type of short-term limbo…

Also true is that the tank will simply cause this dance to continue…

Although, the body will heal since the tank is running at full power… I wonder, although not remotely possible for a monster… if the body returns to heathy condition… will the _soul_ as well?

….

_[The sounds of beeps and gears as the tank works in the background fill the lasting silence.]_

Heh… whatever I learn from the… specimen… will be very… very… _interesting._


	3. Wake me up! Wake me up inside!

 “No brain activity at all…?” Alphys questioned after reviewing the screen.

“None.” Gaster agreed while entering the data on the various other screens into a log book, “It’s been a week and though the physical condition improves…” He snapped the book shut, looking at Alphys, “The human will never wake, a complete vegetable.”

“Such a crude way of saying it.”

“It explains it well enough.”

“Hmm.” Alphys clacked her claws together, clearly nervous. “I still think this is -“ Her words cut off, recalling the discussion at the Entrance, “I do not think King Asgore would approve.” She stated simply.

“I agree with you.” Alphys looked startled at the response, but before she could speak Gaster continued, “The King would demand that the human be allowed to die, and given a proper funeral. Despite our past, he would show the same kindness he always does.”

“Then why-“

“And in allowing him to do so, “, Gaster continued, ignoring the interruption, “We would lose vast amounts of data and any chance to learn about humans.”

“So we just keep this hidden from the Royal Family. Our bosses, the ones who fund everything we do.”

Gaster chuckled at the girl’s naiveté, “There are many things they are not part of in regards to the Lab’s research. That is what my job is for, I act in his stead and inform him on matters he should know about.” He tapped the currently tinted glass of the tank, a feature to allow the tank’s occupant privacy, lightly with his knuckles, “There is little reason to inform the King on the human unless a major discovery is found.”

Alphys still seemed unconvinced.

Gaster sighed, wondering if he had ever been so short-sighted in his youth, “Alphys, fallen monsters donate their bodies and dust to science regularly in hopes it will assist those who still live. There is little difference here.”

She seemed to relax at this explanation, “I suppose that is true… and it would be a waste to pass on a chance to learn more about humans…”

 _“Finally.”_ He thought, relieved. Though he doubted she would speak of the human, she had been highly distracted in the past few days and it was drawing notice and effecting her work. He had hoped to ease this distress, as well as to include her in the research since he had grown to appreciate the advantage of having an assistant on hand.

“W-what… what will you do first?” Alphys inquired.

“Eager to begin? Good. Though for the time being, we will only be recording the data from the tank for now. Monitoring its condition as it improves.”

“It… you mean her?”

“ _It_ , Alphys, is a body. A shell…. At times like this it is best to distance yourself. If you continue to think of _it_ as still alive… it will cause issues in your research, you will hesitate when it matters. You may work with fallen monsters over the course of your career several times, you’ll need to come to terms with the fact that it will never wake up, never be who it was ever again. It is not a matter of kindness, but that of necessity.

‘Yes, sir…”

Gaster could see it would take time for her to grasp such a state of mind, she was still so fresh and new to the world…  “Alphys, as I said, for now we will only record its condition. We will move into more in-depth research later on. And given this is a side-project, since it must be off all the books, it will be a very long time before we discover everything the human has to teach us.”

“And… when we’ve learned everything? What happens to h- it?”

“Then your wish will be granted. It will be allowed to die.”

~*~

E̵͢N̡̛͏͜T̴̕R̀̕Y͢͜͝ ̵͟█̡̡̨͘͘█̸̨͢ ̛͡-̴́͘͞ ̸͜H̸̴͜͠Ứ̷̶̕M͜҉͘͏A̛͝͞Ņ̨̢̨̕ ̵͜͞͝҉ŞT́U͘҉D̴͘̕Ì͘͜É͡S͏͏

Even the stasis tank has its limitations. Though it provides proper care and assists the occupant in recovering, it cannot _enhance_ the healing process of the body. While the human’s condition has indeed improved, time is still needed given the severity of the injuries and the condition of the soul.

As of yet, the soul still remains stable at fourteen percent and should remain as such unless my speculation, that a human soul can heal from the break of shattering, is correct.

Alphys and I rotate visits to the lab chamber where the stasis tank is located, deep in the Lab to collect data. Only she and I have been granted access on the card scanner to the room.

As of yet, only minor modifications to the stasis gel have been needed to be made to adjust for its unusual inhabitant.

At the current rate of recovery, any further research will not be conducted for weeks, if not months.

~*~

“Humans?” Gaster froze as the word reached his ear canals as he entered the cafeteria, more so at the tone of the one who said it rather than the word itself. The tone was heavy, the voice rusty. _Roluth._

Gaster hastily spotted the Naga, and panic set in as he saw that Roluth was speaking with Alphys at his usual table. He headed towards the two at a brisk pace.

“Y-yes.” Alphys stammered, surprised at menacing tone coming from the usually light-hearted monster, “I-I’ve been doing research in-into… um, I saw in your file that – that you were on the s-s-surface during the-“

“Nosy one, aren’t ya.” Roluth bristled, “Yeah, I’m one of the few left from the old days.” He stood, elevating him high over the short woman, “And the only thing you need to know about _humans_ -“ He said the word as if it as if it were a horrific poison, “Is that _they_ should have been the ones trapped down here. They-“

“Roluth.” Gaster snapped, as he reached the table “You’ll need to excuse Alphys, she has an unhealthy interest in humans due to some videos she found at the dump and-“ His words stopped, seeing the seething hate in Roluth’s good eye.

After a moment, the heaviness faded, as he registered his old assistant in front of him. Glancing between Gaster and Alphys, he pushed past the girl, only saying, “I’ve lost my appetite.” before leaving the room.

Gaster released the breath he hadn’t been aware he was holding. He glanced and saw others staring at them, who quickly returned to their own business upon meeting his gaze. After ensuring no one was watching, he turned that gaze to Alphys. Giving a jerk of his head to the side, he left the room while Alphys trudged behind

“Just _what_ were you thinking just now? Please tell me, because I can’t begin to comprehend.” He hissed, once he was sure no one was near to see his signs.

“It’s just that- He was a scientist in the war, maybe he had some data that could be utilize-“

“Anything. _Anything_ on record about humans, I have full access to.”

“Yes, but if there was something he didn’t write-“

“Roluth is the last person you should _ever_ mention humans to. Why did you not consult me before doing something so foolish?”

“Yo-you said that I should use the fact he likes me to use that to my advan-“

“Not in this! Humans are a taboo subject for Roluth, he lost friends and family in the war… his LV…” Gaster halted, realizing he was entering a confidential area, “Just… don’t do this again.”

“You… you said he was harmless.”

“No, I said he was _mostly_ harmless. Don’t confuse the two. Roluth can never, ever find out about… the specimen.”

“He’d kill her?”

“Only after ensuring it suffered…” Gaster sighed somberly.

~*~

E̵͢N̡̛͏͜T̴̕R̀̕Y͢͜͝ ̵͟█̡̡̨͘͘█̸̨͢ ̛͡-̴́͘͞ ̸͜H̸̴͜͠Ứ̷̶̕M͜҉͘͏A̛͝͞Ņ̨̢̨̕ ̵͜͞͝҉ŞT́U͘҉D̴͘̕Ì͘͜É͡S͏͏

If the data I gathered from our records is correct, the human has recovered physically. Over the course of weeks, its wounds have closed without any difficulty; in fact they healed much faster than I anticipated. Generally the mending of bones, as with a skeleton for example, is a slow process; taking months if it is not lost in the first place. Yet for a human, after the bones were set, it had no complications in the least. Another sign of the strength the species possesses.

With its recovery finished, I can begin more extensive study of the body. I must be careful though that I give it ample time to recuperate after every incision to ensure any data I gather is not compromised.

Given the rate of its recovery and my own leisure time, or the lack of it, thorough research could take years. A possibility I am fine with. The stasis tank will ensure the specimen remains in stable condition. Ensures the body will, at least

The soul on the other hand has yet to improve, resting still at the same fourteen percent.

Perhaps my expectation of humans was too much, to speculate that a crumbling soul would piece itself back together.

As it stands, I should be appreciative of the fact I have what I do to work with. As little as it is.

~*~

E̵͢N̡̛͏͜T̴̕R̀̕Y͢͜͝ ̵͟█̡̡̨͘͘█̸̨͢ ̛͡-̴́͘͞ ̸͜H̸̴͜͠Ứ̷̶̕M͜҉͘͏A̛͝͞Ņ̨̢̨̕ ̵͜͞͝҉ŞT́U͘҉D̴͘̕Ì͘͜É͡S͏͏

            Study of the human has begun to yield interesting information. Various stimuli to the body seems to produce interesting effects in, pressure is applied to varied points on the body can cause reactions, such as pain or pleasure. Sometimes to a degree in which the muscles begin to tense up, causing immobility.

            Points were charted for future use. May prove useful against humans in a future occasion.

            …Should we ever succeed in escaping this hole…

_[A deep sigh]_

            Ignore previous statement.

~*~

“I… do not find the appeal.”

“H-how can you not!” Alphys exclaimed in shock “The characters are so enticing and lovable and-and the story is-“

“Do humans have pink hair? I’ve seen no record of this and the analysis of the specimen’s-“

“No, I mean, I don’t think they do.”

“So, it’s inaccurate.” Gaster gave his assistant a skeptical stare.

“Well, its creative license…”

~*~

 

E̵͢N̡̛͏͜T̴̕R̀̕Y͢͜͝ ̵͟█̡̡̨͘͘█̸̨͢█̸̨͢ ̛͡-̴́͘͞ ̸͜H̸̴͜͠Ứ̷̶̕M͜҉͘͏A̛͝͞Ņ̨̢̨̕ ̵͜͞͝҉ŞT́U͘҉D̴͘̕Ì͘͜É͡S͏͏

            Advance examination into the more internal workings of the human’s systems have been an interesting process since I began. Over the course of the last few months the results are intriguing, though the solid results take time to achieve given re-evaluation and recovery.

            I am hesitant to begin the further study in the soul, given its state. As fragile as it is I admit my own concern of pressing it too far and causing it to shatter.

            For the time being I will be content to focus on the body.

~*~

            “Heading to your secret project again?”

            Gaster suppressed his surprise at the statement, glancing at Roluth as the Naga slithered up beside him while he waited for the elevator. “Good evening, and I have no idea what you are implying.”

            “Oh? My apologies Gaster! It must be some _other_ skeleton heading to workshop number S3-5! The lab with the stasis tank prototype, of course.”

            “…”

            “Generally by now you’ve make some type of attempt to show off whatever you’re working on. Yet, you’ve not done so… Curious.” His forked tongue flickered as he spoke, ending on a devious smirk.

            “I hardly visit that often.” Gaster retorted, annoyance building at the length of time it was taking the elevator to arrive.

            “So you attempt to make it seem, arriving on different floors and venturing there via stairs or other means.”

            “Is there a reason you’ve been stalking me?” Concern began picking at the back of his mind.

            “Eh, curiosity. You’ve been working on this project of yours for quite some time, a whole year now I think?”

            “Seven months.” Ten months actually, but the less Roluth knew the better.

            “Hm. Care for any help?”

            “I am fine with Alphys’s assistance, given it is her job.”

            “Dear Alphys is assigned to the play floor for the week.” The play floor was the nickname given to the upper lab, given its simple job. Some considered it a relaxing vacation for their assistant. Each assistant took rotating assignments working the floor. Receptionist, tour guide, demonstrator, etc. Alphys was overdue to work her turn. Given Gaster’s other projects and requirements of her, he had been delaying her.

            “Roluth, while I appreciate the offer, is there a particular reason for your interest?”

            “Can’t a teacher miss working with his student?”

            “You can’t pull of innocent. Not with that face.”

            Roluth let out a barking laugh, his tendrils trembling, “Ah. Sometimes I forgot that you have a funny bone!” He bellowed, slapping Gaster’s back joyfully.

            Gaster smirked, “Oh, I have a ton of jokes.” He began.

            “A skele _ton?_ ” The old monster declared playfully.

            A high-pitch _ping_ interrupted the conversing pair, and the door slid open. Inside, a large container filled the elevator.

            “Coming through!” A whining nasally voice shouted, as a container was shoved forward. The two swiftly sidestepped as the package rolled pass on a trolley, pushed by a stumpy monster with multiple tentacles, “Try not to be in the way!” He snapped, “Ugh, where I am going this time.” The creature demanded of the assistant beside him.

            The assistant looked towards Gaster, eyes screaming for help, before passing and leading the delivery down a hall towards it destination.

            “Poor youngster, got stuck with Jerry. Worst one of the delivery guys.” Roluth sighed, watching the package. When Gaster did not reply Roluth turned and saw the skeleton give a two figure salute and a smirk as the elevator door slid shut, leaving Roluth chuckling.

            A short stroll later Gaster arrived at the lab door labeled S3-5 and entered with a swift slide of his ID. As he entered the lights clicked upon, triggered by his movement, followed momentarily by the vents shifting open and pushing cool air in.

            Per his routine, Gaster placed his satchel on the desk and walked to the stasis tank. After prompting the monitors out of sleep mode, he moved towards the workbench to check on the gathered samples. As he did so though, the last monitor flickered on and a slight beeping began. An alert triggered by a notable change in the human’s state.

            Gaster, highly alert for this specific reason, quickly pivoted and returned to the monitors; curious as to what caused the alarm.

            As he reached the monitor and reviewed the data on it, he began to laugh. Not chuckle or snicker, laugh. So far as to cause his bones to begin to rattle in response to the information present.

            _SOUL status: 17% stability._

~*~

E̵͢N̡̛͏͜T̴̕R̀̕Y͢͜͝ ̵͟█̡̡̨͘͘█̸̨͢█̸̨͢█̸̨͢ ̛͡-̴́͘͞ ̸͜H̸̴͜͠Ứ̷̶̕M͜҉͘͏A̛͝͞Ņ̨̢̨̕ ̵͜͞͝҉ŞT́U͘҉D̴͘̕Ì͘͜É͡S͏͏

            During a routine grooming of the specimen a malfunction occurred; a rare instance, but not impossible given the fact that the stasis tank it is in is the prototype model. While clipping the nails, the mechanized arm jerked and instead of removing the excess nail it removed a segment of the left ring finger.

            Alphys nearly fainted when it occurred and was barely coherent when she came to retrieve me since I was not with her at the time given it was a simply procedure and she had overseen them previously.

            While I was uneasy upon hearing that, nervous on the adverse effect it would have on the soul, when I arrived to assess the damage, I was surprised to see the appendage still in the tank floating near the cropped finger as the tank worked to stop the bleeding.

            In every case concerning monsters when a limb or appendage is severed from the body it dusts in moments after being cut from the source of magic that makes up the monster’s body. It seems that this is not the case with humans, the severed finger did not die or fade away. It remained, floating static in the gel.

            After ensuring the specimen was in stable condition, I examined the finger and was able to reattach it using the information I have gathered over the past two and half years. It was a tedious progress, but with the precise tools installed in tank there seems to be no complications in its reattachment.

            As much as this incidence was overly stressful, it yielded information I did not consider to look into. An oversight on my part.

Fortunately there was no adverse effect on the condition of soul. Current stability is the same as the past two months, twenty-three percent.

~*~

Flashes of crumbled pillars and dark, rocky walls mixed with trees rushing past and whistling wind. Panic and cold consumed her.

_“No…”_

Dark water rippled, and a fading fire crackled.

_“Why...”_

Her world dimmed, silence replacing sight.

“̸̴̛́͠-͟͠͏Ǵ̶I̴̵N̵̴͏̵҉ ̨͘͡I͘͜͢͡͞N͜҉C̡͟Í̵̢̨͢-̵̷͞͞͡”́̕͜͟

The unfamiliar sounds began to unravel the dense haze _, “What was-“_

Sharp scattered explosions of pain shot racked her body. Dark icy tendrils wrapped around her, pulling her deeper down, numbing her to the world once more.

~*~

“What’s this do?” The young prince asked, stretching his arm in an effort to reach the top of the workbench, where a tube was outstretched.

“That, young sir, is a tube that connects to a Bunsen burner.” Gaster replied quickly, pushing the tubing further back on the bench, “And very dangerous.” He sharply added.

“B-b-but…” The cherry red of his eyes began to water as he studied the floating hands that translated slowly for the skeleton to the youngster.

“Come now, Asriel.” Asgore intervened, picking his son up and bouncing him lightly, “I told you there would be things you shouldn’t touch.”

The prince began giggling between his withheld sniffles, “Yes, papa.”

Gaster watched the exchange calmly, placing quick glances around the open work area to ensure nothing else would be a danger to the boy and checking to make sure the others were focusing on their work. The King had decided to pay a visit to the Lab, as was his right, and show young Asriel the workings of the Kingdom. Gaster did not understand why since the boy was still young, not yet in the double digits.  There was doubt as to whether the young prince would recall any of this information.

Simply another sign of a doting parent Gaster supposed, though he could not recall his parents doing the same… He shook the thoughts from his head, returning focus to Asgore.

“So, I’ve been informed that you’ve been working on something for a few years now, on one of the more secluded floors? I was surprised you hadn’t informed me of anything in your reports.” Asgore said, setting his son down. The prince began to wander, though Asgore kept a close eye on him.

Instantly Gaster’s gaze shot to Roluth at his desk, but the old monster was not there. He did spot the eyes of a few other watching, though they returned to their work quickly upon meeting his stare.

“No, sire. I haven’t been working on anything unreported, I assure you.”

“Really? Then was I incorrectly told about your constant use of one of the labs?”

Gaster leaned in as he spoke, thankful again for the privacy that his language provided and the lack of interest those he worked with had in learning it, “Sire, in truth I do use one of the labs, but it is not for a project. While I have my own ’private’ office, it is still considered open to any of those who wish to speak to me. I allow the fable to spread that I can working on something while using the labs as a secondary office. I only do so near the end of the work day to allow some reprieve from the more demanding tasks, I’m sure that one of your status can understand my position.”

Asgore turned a hue of red, and chortled, “I can’t deny tha- _Asriel!_ Come back here.” The prince had begun to head towards one of the halls. Upon hearing his Father’s voice he scurried back to his side, acting innocently. “Very well Gaster, if there is no reason to inquire into the matter, I will let it pass. Now, why don’t we continue? It seems my son wishes to venture further.”

“It’s spooky.” Asriel replied playfully, while Gaster relaxed at the King’s words.

_~*~_

E̷̶͘͞͝N̵̨T̶̡͟R͘͏̨Y̴̢҉ ͏̵҉̢█͠҉͘͞͞█҉̶̨͜█̷͘͟͞█̛͘ ̶͢͠͏̨-̶͝ ̨́H̶̷͘Ư̴̷̛M̕A͏̡́N̶̨ ̴̵̡̕͠Ś̸̡̧T͟͠U̴̶̢D̡̧́͞I͏̀E̶͝Ś̵̛͝

            There was an interesting occurrence today while gathering samples from the specimen. While the machine was extracting samples I happen to observe the soul, a habit I’ve been preforming lately. Since the soul has progressed so far in its recovery it is interesting to see how the once shattered entity is reforming itself.

            Never before have I been present when the soul’s stability increased, let alone visibly watching it when it occurred.

            Yet that very thing is what occurred today whilst I studied the soul. As the machine worked, the soul shuddered; it glowed with an intensity I did not think possible for it and I saw a small fragment fill in one of the many cracks that covered the soul.

            Marvelous indeed to witness… the power of the human soul.

            With this event, marked at… hmm… five years and seven months, its soul stability is twenty-six percent.

~*~

“Sad to see you go!”

            “You’ll blow them out of the water. Literally.  Seriously though careful with those explosive reactions.”

            Gaster watched the interactions of the others as they congratulated one of the assistants that was leaving the Lab for prospects in a different job. Alphys watched from the sideline, hesitant as always to join in the social interaction. After a moment of consideration he stepped upside her.

“Alphys.” He uttered, causing her to jump.

            “Ah, hello! En-enjoying yourself?”

            “Have you tried the punch?” He queried, taking a sip from his own cup of the liquid.

            “No.” She replied, clearly confused on why he mentioned it.

            “Good, I wouldn’t. I think Roluth spiked it again.” Gaster’s face showed distaste for a moment then he proceeded to take another sip.

Alphys started giggling, “Thanks for the warning, I don’t handle the whisky he uses too well.”

Upon seeing the anxious monster more relaxed, Gaster began to focus on the topic that lingered in his mind. “Have you also considered seeking another position?”

The question startled Alphys, causing her laughter to cease. “L-leave? Why would-“

“You know the rules. The researcher positions, the title of a Research of the Crown… there are limited spots. Until someone retires… you’ll be my assistant until you resign or I release you. The benefits of an assistant never match the researcher.”

“Do you want me to leave?”

Gaster considered it, curious to the answer himself. A minute or two of silence passed, Alphys becoming more uneasy as each second darted by.

“I was Roluth’s assistant for years, much longer than the short decade you’ve been by my side… I was offered positions with others, and at times I considered it. Yet I stayed because I knew, even as bullheaded as Roluth is… I enjoyed the challenges he presented as well as knew that this place was where I could make the biggest difference… What I never understood was for years after I advanced to researcher, and later Royal Scientist, Roluth still wanted me to work beside him as before. Even now he still does.” He casted a glance at the serpent, who was enjoying the effects of his usual prank, and smiled at it.

Alphys watched him with fascination as he spoke.

“I think I understand why.” Gaster continued, “I was the only assistant he ever hired, the only one he ever considered near his equal intellectually. And though I was forced to hire one myself, I admit some satisfaction at having found… well, someone worth working with.” He smiled down at his drink, “In short… no, I don’t want you to leave. As long as you wish to stay here, I am delighted to have you by my side.”

Alphys’s turned a deep shade of red at Gaster’s declaration, “I-I-I-I would never leave… I en-en-enjoy working-“ Her stuttering cut off as she felt Gaster pat her head.

He caught himself as he felt the heat radiating of her warm scales, courtesy of the blood rushing to her face. He glanced at the drink, now mostly gone, and removed the hand, “It seems Roluth used something quite strong this time.” He stated, setting the glass down. “I continue advising its avoidance.” With one final pat of her head, he headed towards to elevator. “The noise is beginning to annoy me. You know where I’ll be.”

~*~

She could hear a pulse, a rhythmic lullaby to her now. Was it hers? There were voices in the distance… They were incoherent.

 _“What are they saying… I want to know…”_ Fear filled her, for the voices more often than not came with pain. She focused on the pulse, its rhythm, and calmed herself. If this was Hell, fear was useless. It was those thoughts that steadied her, this couldn’t be Hell, because the hope it was not would not be there.

 _“I just want to know.”_ What were the voices saying? Did it concern her? Were they the source the pain? The pulse?

 _“I want to know.”_ The need echoed in her mind.

It started as a soft dim glow, hidden amongst the darkness of her world. She blearily looked at the aura of purple, mind a confused haze. As her eyes adjusted to the light, it took shape. A violet flame shimmered gently as it molded before her addled mind. Yet her mind persevered; she recognized the shape: it was a hand! An arm!

Her arm.

She numbly stared in awe at the body she now had, bright violet flames caressing the outline of body. Touching her face, she felt skin, her lips soft. She felt _warm_.

_“I don’t underst-“_

“Vitals stable.”

The female voice broke her from her stupor, suddenly aware of her surroundings. As was to be expected, the room was unfamiliar. The walls were smooth metal plates, pale and checkered amongst the dark tile of the floor. While not a very large room, it was spacious enough for half a dozen people to stand comfortably. At one end a wide silver door, to its left an iron workbench littered with various tools and devices. Her eyes glanced to the corner, where there were numerous cardboard boxes stacked on top of each other. On its other side was a smooth metallic desk, reflecting the lamp above on its surface. On top of that desk lay a black colored laptop, facing away with a blank screen.  

However opposite the silver door, that was most interesting. Adjacent to another smaller door, what looked to be a huge machine sat. There were dials, levers and monitors covering the walls with wires and pipes arching out of the sides into a nailed panel on the pale grey wall.  From it’s center, wires and tubes snaked outwards towards a mechanical fish-tank filled with sea-form green liquid that rested on the floor, reminding her of a coffin.

Above the tank, looking down into it, sat two people. One, a tall skeleton wearing a lab coat and horn-rimmed glasses and the other… a short yellow dinosaur also wearing a lab coat.

Upon seeing the two, she gasped in astonishment and quickly slapped her hands over her mouth. Neither showed any sign of hearing the exclamation.

“H́͠͞͏́Ó͢W̵͘͏̵ ̡͜҉͟Í̡̕Ś̵̷̸ ̶́Ţ͝H̵̕̕̕͢E̶̶̶͡ ̴̧̢Ì͜͞҉Ņ͟C͏̷̢I̸͝҉̨S͏̶͟I̷͠͝O҉͏̕͟N̸̷͟͝ ̕͟͢͜͝S̶͞Į͝T͟͢͝E̡̕?̕҉̷͠ ̸̛̀͡H̷͘E̷̵̕͜͡A̵̶͘͝͡Ĺ͝I̷̧͝Ǹ҉G̷̕ ̵̧́̕͟W҉̛E̡̛̕͜L͟͡L̨͘?̴̕͞” The boned figure spoke in a language she didn’t know while scribbling down notes in what looked to be a leather-bound notepad. Glistening silver hands danced above his head, forming symbols she couldn’t decipher.

“As well ever.” The dinosaur replied, proving the source of the voice previously. “Even with the chest’s expansion it didn’t cause any issues with the recovery.”

She watched in wonderment as the two continued to converse, completely unware of their observer, as her eyes began to droop, and her mind grew wearier. It was a strange feeling since she could not recall the last time she felt tired. She tried hard to concentrate, willing herself to listen. She heard glimpses of words, something about a surgery on a chest, but she couldn’t understand.

Even as she grew more fatigued, the words connected and she placed a hand on her own chest. Something ripping her skin – _pain_ of her chest being forced open- she shook her head, clearing the memories. As the lingering sensation ripple through her mind the dim flames surrounding her body as the flames started to weakly wither. A nervousness filled her  – she took more notice of the glass of the tank being analyzed by the unusual pair. Curiosity and fear ra

Though she didn’t intend to, nor did her legs actually move, but she found herself closer to the tank. Nearly over it. All the warmth she had regained in this new form left her as she stared into the tank’s contents.

It was her. Her body. _Her._ Naked and sleeping in a tank of the green liquid.

 _“This is a dream. This isn’t real. This can’t…”_ Her gaze settled on the chest, where a pale red line ran down between the breasts. The pain she had felt so recently… so often…

 _“This can’t be happening...”_ The fatigue and panic took its toll, the world faded and her mind became so heavy... Darkness had returned and all that was heard was a calm, steady pulse.

~*~

“The specimen is stable, its recovery from the previous procedure is progressing nicely. In another week or two, I can…” The recorder click off and Gaster’s thumb tapped lightly over it as he considered what to say next. He was reaching the more extreme limits of his research of the human’s body.

 _“What next?”_ He thought, setting the recorder down on the desk beside the several stacks of folders and papers that covered it. While at the time he had merely been concealing his research at the time when he told the King he had said he used the room as an office, he had actually developed the habit of doing so over time. The room provided a solitude that nowhere else did since the others had become accustomed to his habit, though they remained curious as what he worked on.

Even Alphys tended to avoid the room unless she was required to. Even after years of study, the human still unsettled her. Gaster on the other hand found the room peaceful, easy to think in, and at times even inspiring.

After getting out of his chair, Gaster strolled to over the stasis tank as it sat in its horizontal aliment and removed the tint. Resting a palm against the glass, he studied the specimen inside. Despite years passing, she had not aged. The effect of the stasis tank, at most her body had only matured a few months. The only sign that she still age was present in the length of her hair, which when measured it currently reached past her waist. It seemed the tank also aided in the hair growth, so despite being cut often it regrew quickly.

There were other small signs of the passage of time too, the light scars that littered the body. Though the tank healed everything with no difficulty, the scars still appeared from the more in-depth procedures. The ring that circled the finger that had been reattached, the lines that ran down the middle of her torso and other marks from his years of research marred her body alongside the remnants of the injuries form her fall.

He had studied everything, understood more about how humans worked than any published work in all the Underground. Well, everything about their bodies.

With little effort from years of habit Gaster honed in on the resting soul within, its violet glow resting gently. Thirty-seven. That was the soul’s stability which had been reached several years prior. Each day he checked but it did not change, it seemed that it would not increase any more.

“I’ve given you time, and you seemed to have reached your limit, haven’t you?” Gaster muttered, speaking to the empty room. He wanted to study the soul, but he had always been hesitant to do so given its state. The wrong move and it could shatter completely, which would cause the loss of a valuable specimen.

“What do you think?” He asked with a laugh as he pulled himself from the tank and began to pace the room, “Shall I risk it? I’ve been very careful at keeping you alive... Well, as alive as someone in your condition can be. Heh.” He cupped his face, his back to the tank “I’m speaking to a living corpse…. Shall I learn what I can about you even if I kill you?”  
            Dropping his hand, he turned, “I suppose… You’d prefer that? Release from this-“

His words cut off as he set his sight on the tank, or rather at the figure that stood in front of it.

            She was clothed, the same as when he first found her. The lavender sweater, clean and whole, hung loosely from her tawny beige shoulders and over untorn skintight jeans that led into cream colored boots. Her scarlet hair was neatly brushed, cut above her shoulders evenly with parted bangs just above piercing emerald green eyes. 

            Her hands were clasped together nervously over her chest, her lips turned in a frown while her eyes seemed to look at his entire being with immense animosity. As the moment passed, the emotions changed into a bright panic as she seemed to recognize that he saw her.

A long second later, the specter disappeared; leaving Gaster standing in disbelief.

~*~

 “Dr. Gaster? Are you okay?” Alphys fretted, worrying over her rather still mentor.

Gaster looked up from the desk, unaware of how long he had been staring at the work it. “What?”

“You’ve barely moved at all…” She babbled, glancing around to ensure no one else is the open area was watching, “You seem distracted. I’ve never seen you like this.”

“I’m fine.” He dodged, “Is there something you need?”

“Just need you to approve this…” She handled him a clipboard with a work order. After he reviewed it and approved it, Alphys left to do her other work.

 _“Was that real?”_ He thought, returning his sight to his desk. The incident had not reoccurred in the past few days yet it still did not leave his mind. _“I was tired… Perhaps it was a mixed reaction to my exhaustion and my state of mind at the time… speaking to a brain dead body…”_

 _“It was nothing.”_ He concluded, trying to convince himself and failing as he recalled those emerald eyes bright in raw intensity, seemingly aflame with a singular piercing hatred.

~*~

The sitting skeleton was at his desk in the tank’s chamber, one leg draped over the other rocking gently in his contemplation. He was watching the tank, its monitors, and the soul within critically. Nothing changed and nothing had in the past hour since he had entered.

He had been avoiding the room for a while now, trying to distract himself and only returning for a short time to ensure everything was in order. He had even told Alphys to leave the tasks to him alone, so she would not be in the room.

He was still at unease, though nothing had occurred since the incident. He couldn’t believe that it was just a figment of his mind. Though some spoke in whispers that he was insane, he refused to believe he was slipping into insanity.

“Show yourself.” He declared once again. He had begun to do so each time he entered.

Nothing happened.

It had been eating at him, and finally he could not simply enter, gather data, and leave as he had been. So now he sat, and waited. He would not leave until his mind was at ease.

He could not conclude how this had happened. If it had simply been a figment of his imagination induced by stress, why…. Why did she look like that? He had never seen the human before she fell, before she was battered. That was what was unsettling him. If it was just a figment, his mind should have portrayed her as he knew her best. Naked, as she was in the tank and had been since he placed her inside all those years ago. Yet instead she had been clean, healed, and clothed… it was the boots that took stood out the strongest, since she had been barefoot when he found her.

“Show yourself.” He repeated.

Again, nothing.

 _“Why now?”_ Years of nothing and now there was something? That also confused him. Perhaps if it had occurred before, when the soul still healed, but now? There was no reason to it. Too many pieces of a puzzle, and there looked to be no solution.

The final piece was what he _didn’t_ know, the thing that he was going to learn more about with the study of the soul itself. Magic, human magic. Humans had the ability to use magic, it was what sealed monsters in the Underground. Not all humans could though, not like monsters, supposedly it was rare.

 _“Was she rare?”_ Had he found a rare human that had the ability to use magic? Had his luck been so good that day he had found her? If so, that again begged the question as to why now?

He stood, walked closer to the tank, stopped far enough away to leave a small gap, and stared at it, leaving the tint up. There was still no change in the machine or the soul.

“Come now.” He spoke mordantly, giving a shrug, “I’ve given you time. Left you alone. Your secret has been discovered, by your own fault in fact. I’m sure we can come to an agreement… I find this whole affair very interesting…” His magic hands moved slowly as he spoke, to ensure each word was readable.

Still she did not appear.

His shoulders fell, considering the situation. What had caused her to appear before? What motivated it? He went over the moment; what he had done, what he had said… He had been rumbling, talking aloud thoughtless about… about further study.

 _“Hmm.”_ As that thought processed, he noted another fact about the occasion as well.

He released the magic that created the silver hands above his shoulders and walked towards the control panel of the tank, speaking calmly as he did so. “Perhaps I am wrong… It was simply a hallucination. Nothing more…” Entering his passcode, the panel came to life, several options displayed. “Nothing more… and no reason to halt my research now. No reason not to move towards the more… dangerous areas of it.”

Nearly as soon as he finished his sentence, he was forced to take a step backwards. A reaction. An attempt to dodge a blow as an angry hand shot through the air, targeting Gaster.

The human had appeared once again, this time she had not merely stood still but had instead moved to strike him with her open palm. Despite Gaster’s reaction, the distance between the two was short and he had no time to further it; so the blow struck.

Or would have, had it not simply phased through his jaw bone.

            Gaster hastily moved a few steps further back despite the lack of contact, not wanting to risk the damage a human’s attack could produce.

            Once he felt safe, he reviewed what stood before him. She was nearly the same as before, yet this time her hair seems longer, her jeans torn, and this time she remained barefoot. She held her hand, staring at it then shifted her eyes to him, still filled with anger yet now pooled with panic. What Gaster found most notable however, an oddity which didn’t strike him before, was the fact she was floating approximately six inches of the ground.

            Gaster became aware of a cool relief enveloping his body and he realized that his eyes were glowing a bright silver; his magic’s reaction to his sudden shock and stress and its attempt to calm him. A bodily feature that more magic ordinated monsters had to express emotion. He released the magic slowly, calming himself. Observing the human as he did so.

            She was shaking, watching him as he restrained his magic. Gaster straightened, the panic fading as the fact she had not made contact fully registered with him and he stood less defensively, secretly thankful there would not be a fight. He had been foolish not to consider the possibility of one in the first place. He was hardly equipped to handle battle.

            “Hello.” He said with a smile, trying not to cause her to disperse again.

            She finally seemed to understand the fact he truly saw her at last, and her eyes began to tear up. Her mouth moved, but no sound came from her lips. The panic in her eyes deepened as the gentle tears rolled down her face, fading as they left her cheeks. Her mouth seemed to move quicker as it formed words; only there was no sound.

            As she became more distraught, trying to make her words heard, her form began to shimmer and Gaster started to see through her as she became more transparent. Finally it seemed that she gave up saying whatever it was she was trying to say, and simply placed her hands on her head, pulled her head and knees close to her chest and curled into a small ball in her dismay.

            A moment later she vanished.

            After another moment, one of the monitors of the stasis tank beeped, alerting him to a change in the inhabitant’s condition. The monitor contained several pieces of information, but one frame blinked to pull attention to itself.

            On it the message; _Soul Stability: 36%._

~*~

            The observation deck overlooking the true center of the Core was a place that few ever visited, aside from those assigned to check the gauges and ensure everything was in proper working order. There was danger lurking on the other side of the thick glass that any monster could feel, the magic in their bodies hummed when close as if it were a danger sense. The magic was reacting to the unstable gaseous mist, as dark patterns of magic swirled around each other, as if dancing. Sometimes a handful would wander near it because of the shifting paths of the Core building, but most avoided the path when they felt what lay at its end.

            Gaster was the only one who actively went there of his own volition, despite his very being humming with warning. He created the Core, he understood the dangers. The glass and walls were strong, the only entrance into the dangerous zone sealed tightly with a door. As long as he was not foolish enough to use the door without a protective suit, he was at no risk.

            There was serenity for Gaster in being there, watching the mists intertwine with the fumes and heat vapors that were excreted from the Core as it worked. It calmed him, seeing his creation busy.

            He pressed the butt of his cigarette into the railing that lined the windows, the ash hissed as the fire within died. After discarding it, he returned to the window and began to consider the situation he now dealt with. What he had learned.

            Firstly, the human was indeed able to manifest herself, though only as an apparition it seemed. Not a physical body able to interact with the world around her. Though that may have been an act.

            Another fact was that the event had caused a drop in the stability of the soul. This was not completely unsurprising, as magic came from the soul. Since she had manifested a form much longer than he had previously seen, it was understandable it was have an effect on the soul. The question was, would it heal from this or would each use of her magic cause the soul to became closer to shattering?

            Finally, the last was what he had learned from her words. Though he had not been able to hear what she was saying or read her lips, he could easily recall the moment. It had taken some time, and the assistance of Alphys given her inclination towards coding and machinery, but he had be able to create a program that would be able to interpret lip movements. The movements themselves would be provided via drawings Gaster created and scanned into the computer. The program than used a database of known lip movements and create as accurate as possible translations of what had been said. A handful of trials and errors later and the program was complete. It was an overly complicated way of finding out what she had said, given the fact he could have just taken the sketches to an _actual_ lip reader, but Gaster felt that with the human, utmost caution was necessary. It had to stay classified, just as it always had.

            So, now he knew.

“Please.” She had begged, “Please… just… stopping hurt me. Stop the pain. Please!” Over and over she had pleaded until she had faded.

All this time, she had felt it. Every incision he had made.

He considered this, did he feel guilty? Perhaps. There were times where Alphys had asked about anesthetics, but he had refused given the fact it could affect the results.

He was unsure though, on how he truly felt about this information. She was human, and humans had killed countless monsters. What was a little pain to one human compared to the pain and suffering monsters had felt then and still feel now as they remained trapped?

 _“It didn’t matter.”_ It was in the past and he could not change that; though a small part of him did hold regret, as a monster that was unavoidable.

What mattered now was how he proceeded with this, _with her_.

He smiled, pulled a new cigarette from its pack, placed it between his teeth, and lit it while thinking, _“And here I thought I had was beginning to reach the limits of what I could learn.”_


	4. Communication Issues

            The room came alive as he entered, the lights switched on and cool air filled the room as the vents opened. He placed his satchel on the desk and sat down.

            From her perspective in the room sitting on the workbench opposite the desk, she cradled herself into a ball anxiously as she watched him move.

_“I hate him…”_ Her grip on her arms tightened as the resentment flushed through her, at the memory of him forcing her to appear like that even though she did not understand why she _had_ appeared. All she remembered was the anger, the rush of it and the urge to strike him. Threatening to hurt her more… he was horrible.

            She kept telling herself that. Hate him, loath him. Yet, it felt forced. He-

“I have a proposition.” The skeleton spoke, interrupting her thoughts. She watched him warily, his strange language clicking together in her mind.

            “You do not wish to have anything to-do with me. This fact is clear between us, yet as you must gather, that is an impossibility given your current... state. However I assure you, despite your situation, we can work out an agreement. After-all, you know I need to understand all I can about Humans.”

_“Inside and out…”_ She quipped mentally, knowing very well of his curiosity.

“This may be my only chance to ever speak to a human, a chance I assure you I never considered possible given your state. So, I repeat once more, I am willing to come to any terms of agreement you may have, if you are willing to speak to me.”

For a moment, her curiosity was peaked, but it simmered quickly for what could he give her? Freedom? That was laughable to even consider, she knew her situation.

He gave her sometime, but she did not even attempt appear. This did not seem to faze him, he began to pace around the room. A habit she had noted him doing often when he was thinking.

“I am a man of my word…” He stopped pacing and turned to look at the tank as if she stood there. This made her smile somewhat as she watched from the side, seeing him speak at nothing. “I propose that if you speak with me… I will postpone my exams, my studies. I will not touch your body aside from assuring it stays healthy.”

As her interest grew her suspicion increased. Surely that couldn’t be poss-

“Speak with me once a day and answer my questions. That is all I ask.”

_“’All he asks.’ he says. As if it were so simple to appear…”_ She closed her eyes focused, tried forming herself. When she opened them, there was still nothing. At least nothing he could see. She raised her hand and stared at it, the violet flames that made up her body flickered gracefully. From her chest ran a thread of light that led towards the tank where her true body slept.

When she had appeared before him like that, the shock of seeing her flesh again… for a moment she had hoped she was free… that she was alive…

She stared at the hand, begging her body to work with her. She’d be fine with this, just talking… if it meant the pain would stop. _“Please…”_ She buried her face in her hands, “ _Please…”_

“Good evening.”

Her eyes shot up, and met with his before shifting to her were pale skin hugged tightly to incorporeal muscle. She felt a weight shift as the clothes formed, boots tugging once again at her ankles, hair appeared at the edge of her sight. She resisted the urge to grin and quickly shot her gaze to the skeleton who was watching her.

She still sat on the workbench where she had been when he entered, so she hopped down. There was no sound when the soles of her boots met the tile. Disappointment lingered in the back of her mind, reminding her again that this was not real. While she felt the weight of her body, nothing else did.

“Thank you for agreeing to speak with me.”

~*~

“Thank you for agreeing to speak with me.” The words were meant as a type of truce, a way to show his lack of hostility. During the time between their second interaction and this one, the percent loss from before had returned. She could recover from their interactions, which was a good sign and meant that he could continue interacting with her. This was something he was adamant in achieving.

            Her answer to his greeting and thank you though was a scowl.

            “If looks could kill.” He teased with a light smirk that faded as the scowl continued. She was clearly not happy to be there, though when she had appeared he had noted that her eyes had lit up over her now corporeal form. Interesting.  

            “Do you mind if I begin?” He inquired, observing closely.

            She took a moment, then nodded in confirmation.

            Gaster reached into his left pocket and withdrew his recorder, pressed the red button and raised it to speak, “Specimen has agreed to appear. It seems hostile, but does not act. Appearance is that of when it first appeared before me. Boots, short hair, et cetera.  I will begin with some simple queries.” He shifted the recorder to the now materialized silver magic version of his own left hand. He noted the human’s look of dislike as he recorded.

            “I will be recording all our interactions, speaking my thoughts and describing your movements and non-verbal responses. Do you have issue with that?”

             Her response was a shake of the head.

            “Very well. Then let’s begin.” The unoccupied magic hand pulled his desk chair up behind him and he sat crossing one leg over the other, the hand then retrieved a clipboard and pen, which he placed on his lap.

Once settled, he turned his full attention to the specter. She had shifted her stance as well and now she sat mid-air with her legs crossed, watching him closely. It intrigued him that she could do this, but he focused on the task at hand.

            “First question, for clarification. You are a manifestation of the human inside the stasis tank, correct?”

            A nod.

            “Are you able to speak?”

            She pursed her lips, annoyance at the question clear on her face, then spoke a single word. No sound exited her lips as they moved. He took this as a no.

            “I may seem to ask inane questions, but clarification is best. I prefer not to leave things to guess work. Now, were you always mute or is this because of your current state?”

            She started speaking again, than stopped, sighing in irritation. Gaster observed that she still held the mannerism of breathing, her chest shifting up and down as she took breaths. Were the movements unconscious, done purely from habit, muscle memory, from while she was alive? He noted this on the clipboard, using that to place thoughts he did not wish to verbalize.

            “Apologies, let me re-state the question. Are you naturally mute?”

            A shake of the head. He figured that was the case, given her inclination towards speaking, but again it was better to confirm.

“And you, clearly, understand my speech.”

            She gave a nod, shifting uncomfortably. Evidently this was a sensitive topic.

            “While I am relieved at being to interact with you through speech instead of signs, this strikes me as curious. Is my language common place for humans?”

            Her reply was no, but the head shake was slow, dejected.

            He wondered if she spoke common, the universal language of the Underground. Since he did not speak common himself, a personal preference, he could not test this; he would do so later with a recording. “How exactly is that possible? You clearly understand me.”

            She stared at him blankly in reply.

_“Ah, right. No speech. She cannot answer such a complex question.”_ He reminded himself, his enthusiasm to learn why she understood him had made him momentarily forget the handicap. His pen tapped the edge of the clipboard steadily, “ _Handicap… Perhaps…”_ As he moved to speak his next question he paused as the human moved her right hand up, cupping her ear.

            “Hmm? Impatient for the next question?”

            She gave a hasty shake of her head then began to move again, this time adding movements. First pointing to her ear, than to him, than her lips.

            The meaning was immediately apparent to him. She had _learned_ to understand him by _listening_ to him.

            The idea was not impossible. Had she been awake and watching him, which may have been from the very beginning, she would have been listening to him speak for years; learning the words and their associations as he spoke. There was also the times that he had taken to instructing Alphys in the language as they worked. It made him curious just how fluent the human was. Even Alphys’ own understanding was basic.

While Alphys could understand Gaster if he spoke slowly and used the language’s more basic form, she had not progressed much further. Signs were far simpler to learn and understand and were the standard for most that worked in the Lab with Gaster.

Gaster had been speaking as he did when he spoke to Alphys when asking his questions, he would have to test the extent of her understanding as things progressed.

“Learning by listening. Impressive.”

She only shrugged. Clearly it was not a fact that she was proud of.

“So, you understand my words, but what of signs?” She could mime simple things, but if she could use sign language it would make their interactions much easier.

            She pointed to her hands then her lips, ending with open hands as if to ask a question.

            “Yes, can you understand sign language? Or even use it yourself?”

            A motion to her eyes, then pinched the air slightly, leaving a gap. Then proceeded to point to herself and shake her head. She understood only a little, but didn’t know how to use it herself. So she either already knew or had grasped a handful of meaning over the years, but had not learned to understand it as well as WingDings.

            Gaster sighed in disappointment. He commented aloud to the recorder, “While the specimen can understand a minute amount of signs, it cannot use them. Commu-“ His words cut off as Gaster noted the human’s look of distaste had returned.

This was curious. He had been careful not to offend or upset, to ensure she did not dematerialize. He considered for a moment, then realized the issue.

            “You do not like how I refer to you, do you?” He surmised, “Specimen. It.”

            A sharp nod.

            “I see. Unfortunately, to me that is what you are. It is what I have always referred to you as and for my records it is simpler to continue that. You understand your predicament, don’t you? Why you are in that tank?” He motioned to the tinted glass, “Why I choose to call you ‘ _it’_?”

            She had crossed her arms, her fingers digging into the fabric of the sweater. For a moment her form flickered, he noted, and the fabric looked torn, then returned to its untorn form.

            “I am speaking with you because I believe I can learn something from you, but that will not change your state. I call you it, because I cannot allow myself to see you are something alive. You are not. Not truly.” The words were harsh, callous, but needed to be said. He could not have her believing there would be more between them. He was a scientist and she his subject. He could not feel for her, care for her. “I cannot save you.”

            She went still at that, her gaze locked on the floor, distant. Tears glossed her eyes over, but did not fall.

            “I can find a word you prefer over specimen, but the title will not matter in the long run. Even if I learned your name-“

            Her eyes snapped to him, causing him to stop speaking as he saw a storm of rage flashing in them. She ceased floating, her boots clacking soundlessly on the ground as she landed, and began stomping towards him. As she did the tears finally start to fall as she began to yell at him, waving her hands wildly in gestures Gaster did not comprehend.

            The sudden advancement caused Gaster to stand, the clipboard fell to the floor and the chair rolled backwards. He kept his stance still as she moved towards him, her silent yells continuing. She reached him she balled her hands into fists and slammed the sides on them on his chest. Unlike previously, her hands did not phase through, but instead made contact.

He felt nothing though, no weight or pressure from the impact. Not even his jacket or shirt shifted. He would not have known she was “touching” him had he not observed it himself. He reached to grab her wrists, but his hands phased through them. It seemed that she could interact with her surroundings when it acted as an opposing force, like a wall, but not in regards to moving them or being touched herself.

The human seemed oblivious to the lack of response from her attack, only continuing to pound her fists against him. He sighed and allowed the act to continue, both because he had no way to stop her and because it was causing no harm.

After a minute, she stopped and simply rested the fists against him. Her chest heaved as she stood there, she faced downwards her hair obscuring her face.  He began to ask if she was finished when one of the monitors began to beep abruptly. He promptly turned his attention to it, honing in on the monitor that was demanding his attention.

The segment that was flashing was the one containing her soul stability status, this time though the number did not drop by a single digit as it had before. Instead it now showed the number dropping one by one, until it stopped at thirty percent. A seven percent stability loss.

In the same moment Gaster read the screen, the human took several quivering steps backward grasping her chest while breathing heavily, her eyes shut tightly.

“Are you-“ Her form began to flicker, as it had before, causing her to become transparent. This effect faded in and out, giving her a solid form one moment than transparent again the next.

Her eyes opened and stared at him, lined with pain and a simmering anger glaring at him, before what could be described as her form disappeared from view.

Gaster gave a quick scan of the room, filling his eyes with his magic, to see for any signs of magic residue, but none remained. He again could not see her.  With a deep sigh, he pinched his nasal bone, critiquing himself for his actions.

While he needed her to understand their position, he did admit to himself that he could have been somewhat more _tactful_ in the delivery. Stress had a clear effect on her ability to manifest, and even more importantly the stability of her soul. He should keep note of this in future interactions. Perhaps being kinder could lend to more stability? But that presented its own problems…

~*~

Alphys could feel her mentor’s eyes watching her as she moved about the office, it was an intense stare but she was unsure if it was actually directed at her or at something unseen in his mind. She was used to him sometimes becoming vacant, with his mind absently lost in thought. As long as she did her job to ensure he remained on schedule there was no issue with the action. The only reason she even paid it mind in this instance was that whenever she happened to meet his gaze, he looked away. A reaction he had never displayed before.

It was when her phone gave her an alert, a reminder that Gaster was needed somewhere else soon that she finally approached the skeleton.

“Sir.” The two orbs of his eyes shifted to meet her gaze as she approached, acting as though they had not been on her a moment ago.

“Hmm?” His bodiless hands moved in an inquisitive gesture, displaying his words inclinations. She watched them carefully, though she could easily understand the more basic form of speech in his language.

“You have the review of Ulster’s project in fifteen minutes.”

“I see… Thank you.” Alphys began to turn, intending to gather the necessary equipment for the review.  “Alphys.”

She quickly pivoted, returning to meet his gaze, “Sir?” This time she was sure it was her that he had been observing previously, as she saw the consideration in his stare. She fought against her tendency to feel distressed. She had been able to overcome her minor crush on her teacher and did her best not to light its flame again, instead focusing her curiosity (and the anxiety it brought) of why he was studying her so carefully.

“What are your thoughts on the… specimen?” He chose the words carefully, his hands moving calculatingly as they translated.

The mere mention of the human, the specimen in which he referred, caused a lump in her throat as she considered his question. She recalled the years of research; watching needles, blades, and other instruments piercing the beige skin of the sleeping woman. Try as she might, there was a deep guilt imbedded in her about not fighting harder to let the human die.

_“Perhaps, that’s what this is about? Finally letting it... her… die?”_ Despite years of practice and reminder, she could still not think of the comatose being as a thing, braindead or not. Though she understood Gaster’s logical reasoning, it was not a concept she was, or possibly ever would be, comfortable with.

“I… I think that while our research into the hu- _the body_ , we are reaching the limits of what physical study can provide.” Her claws clicked together as she spoke, a representation of her nervous energy as she tried to appear convincing in her words, “While more in-depth study _is_ possible of the body, it would be extremely risky, possibility fatal. Preference at this point, should we want it to live, would be to study the soul… Yet given its state… without a safety net of some sort… the risk could be even greater than research of the body.”

Gaster showed clear consideration of her words, tapping his chin thoughtfully with his fingers. “If, say, we were able to create a safety net to allow study of the soul… You agree it would be the preferred path?”

“We-well it depends on the path yo-you are more interested in following…” Even if the human technically died in-depth study of the body, areas they could not reach _because_ she lived, would still be an available. It was if it died that study of the soul would not be available. It was as Alphys spoke that she realized the foolishness in her words, “An-and of course... given your study of magic and the Barrier… that would inde-de-deed be the preferred path.” Her stutter became worse as her hope at letting the human die diminished.

Gaster did not show any sign of noticing the shutter’s increase, given how often she had it, and only considered her words again. “How would you feel if you thought the soul…” He paused, his eyes showed reserve, as if debating to continue his question, “What if the soul felt any study we conducted?”

Alphys’ reaction was immediate; “We’ve never seen any signs of a soul, hers or any other Monster’s, being aware of anything done to it! Fallen Monsters, or even monsters trapped in stasis do not retain memories! Even Dr. Roluth, whose area of expertise _is_ souls, agrees that the soul retains no imprint of studies conducted upon it!”

The distress in her voice was clear. Had he discovered something? A link to show that the soul and body still connected with one another outside its most basic function to support life? Or had he finally found a missing factor to support awareness in the soul itself? If either was true…She could feel her panic growing, all those years… all the experiments they had conducted…

“Alphys!”

Gaster’s sharp declaration snapped Alphys back to reality, now aware of her panic attack. “I… I’m sorry... just… the implications...”

“I understand why. I just never stated it was fact.” With a sigh, he stood and held out a palm towards her, “Your ID.”

“Sir?” While confused, she did as requested, unclipping the metal clasp that kept the ID fastened to her jacket’s front pocket. The ID looked as any did for those who worked in the Lab, one side a vertical display with her picture, name, employee position, and employee number; on its back a thick black stripe that ran horizontally. Without an ID, entering or leaving areas of the Lab, or the Lab itself, was impossible. The only place in the Lab its strict use was relived was the employee lounge floor.

Once it was placed in his open palm Gaster swiftly slid the ID into a reader, leaving it to rest as he proceeded to use his computer, which the reader was attached to.  He was altering what accesses she had in the lab. She began to open her mouth to once again inquire on what he was doing, but he cut her off with his own words.

“For the time being I am going to remove your access to Lab S3-5.”

“What? Why? Sir, if it was my answer, I-“

“I am going to be conducting some more… unorthodox tests. For the time being I feel it best that I do so… alone.”

_“I screwed up.”_ Her mind screamed at her. Never before had Gaster not involved her. Even when it came to the human. Even as uneasy Alphys felt working on the woman, she still wanted to be part of the discovery, to be part of the results it gave.

“This is not a negative assessment of you.” Gaster said, handing her back the ID, “I know that is what you are thinking… but please don’t.”

“Sir, I understand that I may be-“

“Alphys, I trust you. I respect you more than most of the others that work here. I am removing you only _temporarily_. I understand that you may confused, given I have never done this before, but there are things I prefer to work on alone. This is just the first instance where I have made it an apparent choice.” Gaster strode around the desk and placed a hand on her shoulder, “This is a choice I make out of your best interest.”

Though somewhat deflated by the events, Alphys swallowed, nodded, and gave her best attempt at a reassuring smile.

The tense moment was interrupted by Alphys phone was again going off, alerting her that Gaster was supposed to be elsewhere _now_.

“Oh no!” She cried, “We’re going to be late.” She rushed around quickly, gathering the proper items. Whilst doing so her tail whumped the bookcase that held her growing collection of literature, both scientific and fictional. Several of its contents came free and cluttered to the ground.

“Uh-“

“You can clean it up later.” Gaster smirked, watching her with some amusement, much to her chagrin.

“R-right.” She started to head out of the room, Gaster following behind, but at the sound of his footsteps ceasing she turned to find him bending over and picking up one of the fallen novels.

“Dr. Gas-“

“Do you still have need of this?”

Taken aback by the question, she took longer than needed to analyze the book’s title, “No not really.” She finally replied, perplexed at his interest in that particular book.

“Hmm.” Was his only reply as he sat the book down on her desk and strolled past her, heading to his appointment. Alphys, now very aware their lateness, hurried down the hall while trying to keep pace with the long-legged skeleton, pushing the interest of why someone like Gaster had shown interest in a book about sign language out of her mind.

~*~

 

E̵͢N̡̛͏͜T̴̕R̀̕Y͢͜͝ ̵͟█̡̡̨͘͘█̸̨͢█̸̨͢█̸̨͢ ̛͡-̴́͘͞ ̸͜H̸̴͜͠Ứ̷̶̕M͜҉͘͏A̛͝͞Ņ̨̢̨̕ ̵͜͞͝҉ŞT́U͘҉D̴͘̕Ì͘͜É͡S͏͏

There was clear reluctance on its face when the human appeared, but did so without hesitation when I requested it to. I did try to repair the damage my words had done previously, asking on what it would be preferred to be called. Specimen? Human? Subject? It showed disinterest in every recommendation, so I will simply refer to it as “Human” when in its presence. It seems least disgruntled by the choice of words.

The first measure I took with our first “session” as I call them was to explain they will only ever last an hour in length, to ensure it is not pushed too far which would cause its stability to drop. While I cannot meet with it on a daily basis, I want to ensure it is able to communicate with me when I am able to visit. As this is the first time since the War that real contact has been made with a Human, I want to make sure I am able to question it whenever necessary. 

Again, the Human showed no signs of caring about my choices, aside from mumbling something that, as standard, I was unable to hear. I made sure to note this for later translation.

It was with this example of our inability to communicate that I used to lead to my first question of the session. Could it understand Common? Read it? I used various recordings and writings of Dr. Alphys for examples. It could understand common, just as it understands WingDings. When I inquired if this was its own language, it confirmed that as well.

So, Humans still used the same language on the Surface as they did when Monsters were still free.

I also observed its interest, for the first time since my entry, at my mention of Dr. Alphys. It seemed inquisitive as it checked around the room and the door, clearly looking for signs of my assistant. I stated only that I would be the only one, for now, that would be speaking to it.

I expected disinterest yet again, or even disappoint, yet it was relief that it showed instead. It must associate Dr. Alphys with its current position as much as it associates me. I left Dr. Alphys out of the session for her own sanity, as was best for who knows how the Human would treat her if it discovered her vulnerable mindset.

I must admit I reacted defensively to the thought of the Human taunting or attempting to hurt Dr. Alphys. I promptly changed from the subject from her to my other questions.

Given the simple yes, no, and movement communication form it is limited to, any answers it provided were very limited and I spent much of the time trying to interpret its meanings or providing more leading questions.

 “Do you understand where you are?”

            _“No.”_

            “You are in the Underground, a place filled with thousands of Monsters. A few like myself or Dr. Alphys; but many, many others as well. We were sealed down here centuries ago by your kind, Humans. Do you recall how you came to be here?”

            Its reply was a slow shake of the head, _“No.”_

            There was more to its answer than shown, so I pressed further, “I’ll restate. Do you remember how you came to the Underground? Not this room.”

            A reluctant _“Yes.”_

            As curious as I am on how it fell, what led it to the Entrance and how it was able to enter, it would be impossible to explain given its current form of communication. So I moved on with my questioning.

            When my timer went off to indicate an hour had passed, I noticed its stability – 36% once again – and moved onto my final piece of the session.

            There was clear surprise on its face when I withdrew the silver laptop from my satchel, maybe it was aware my usual was black. Either way it did not refuse when I ask it to come closer, from its position of floating near the workbench, so I may explain what the laptop was for.

            The laptop itself was a simple backup, available to anyone in the Lab should they need one. This one had nothing special installed in it, even its security was minimal. Only its webcam was disabled.

            “This.” I explained while accessing the only file on the computer, “Has only one thing on it. A program, a slideshow to be blunt, of basic sign language lessons.” The program opened, displaying graphics and instructions for the hand movements. “Given your ability to learn WingDings, I feel you will have little issue learning to speak with your hands.”

            I watched the Human as it studied the screen, its hands moving subtly in mimic on the images of the screen. It quickly stopped when it became aware of my observation, as if embarrassed.

            The laptop would only remain on for a few hours a day, powered by its charger, where it shifted slowly through a handful of pages of the book it had been scanned from, turning to sleep mode after an allotted time had passed. When required, given time or at the Human’s request, I will allow the next set of lessons to be displayed. It would practice when I was not there, but it was not to push itself to the point that communication during my visits were impossible. If it did not know its limits, it would learn by this method.

            I do not expect the Human to learn to speak with signs overnight, nor any time soon. I would allow it time to learn and at times perhaps test it.

            After explaining the rules and expectations of this, and why it was important to allow further communication between us, I was surprised to see it smile. Not a grin, but a slight smirk and nod as it acknowledged my words.

            Curious, I asked why it had done so.

            Again it showed surprise, as if it was unaware of its action. For a moment its face flushed and then it faded from view.

            Another curiosity. Despite no blood flow given its state it can still display such reactions like flushed skin.

~*~

E̵͢N̡̛͏͜T̴̕R̀̕Y͢͜͝ ̵͟█̡̡̨͘͘█̸̨͢█̸̨͢█̸̨͢ ̛͡-̴́͘͞ ̸͜H̸̴͜͠Ứ̷̶̕M͜҉͘͏A̛͝͞Ņ̨̢̨̕ ̵͜͞͝҉ŞT́U͘҉D̴͘̕Ì͘͜É͡S͏͏

One of the questions I asked if the Human had ever left the room, given it can pass through any object without resistance. Though I surmised the answer was _no,_ it had _not_ ventured beyond the room because for one; it had no knowledge of the Underground and if it had traveled outside the room or the Lab, it would have more. Secondly; I had received no reports of anyone seeing or encountering a human or specter. So when it confirmed my assumption I was not surprised.

I inquired as to why this was. Was it scared to? Worry at what it would see? Fearful of not being able to return to its body? Or just indifference of it could or not. It denied all these reasons. Had it just never considered doing so?

No, it had. Clearly, when I looked into its eyes I could see the longing to leave this room.

So, why had it not?

I asked this question aloud but did not expect any clear answer, given it was much too open. Tough it had had time to study, it was far too soon for it to easily convey any meanings in signs.

My curiosity was piqued when it ceased floating in its usual location and planted itself on the ground. It began striding towards the wall that was adjacent to the entry door, but just has it began to walk it form shifted, blinking the small distance between the points. Though it could travel normally, walking around the room, it at times did this randomly. As it reached the wall it raised its hand, but hesitated just before touching it, hovering just over the metal.

I’d seen it phase through everything without issue, though at times this ability appeared random. There were many things it seemed that it had only a little control over itself form; shifting appearance, varying strain on the soul stability, etc. Perhaps a simple learning curve as it learned to use its power? It had only recently come to be able to appear visibly, if it answered my questions truthfully.

So was this hesitation simply from its uncertainty of its powers?

It withdrew, tightening its hand into a fist, looking at me as I watched intrigued. Whatever it looked for while studying me seemed to set its mind, as it reopened its hand and reached forward again with an open palm.

The hand shifted through, and for a moment I thought it had been jesting with me, but then its form began to shimmer and its hair began to rise, as if static were in the air. Its face contorted in pain then quickly withdrew the hand, cradling it. The tank gave an alert, its stability had dropped two percent.

Somehow the room was acting a cage, stopping it from leaving.

Later, as I considered the event while I relaxed in the Core’s observation room, watching it work that I realized what had happened.

The Core produces electricity on a massive scale, but not just electricity – _magical_ electricity. The product of the magic and machine that was the Core, taking geothermal energy and converting it. The factor here though, when considering what is stopping the Human, what is also created from this process.

While electricity is the goal, there are secondary products. These are what create the mists and vapors that swarm the inside of the observation room, a torrent of volatile magic. The chaos is lessened by proper exhaust outputs through the rest of the facility. While the process that creates the electricity removes of danger of this magic before being distributed to all reaches of the Underground, it is impossible to completely remove the raw essence of it.

It is a possibility… no, it _must be_ the reason behind the Human’s confinement to the Lab chamber. Something in the magic is acting as an opposing force to the Human’s own magic, what allows it to become conscious outside its own body.

While it was not an intended outcome, it is a relief to know the Human cannot venture beyond the Lab.

~*~

“I very much doubt the results will change as it stands now, Sire. It’s been…”

“A very long time. I know.” Asgore replied as he finished filling Gaster tea cup, a forlorn expression on his face.

The tea cup clicked lightly as Gaster set it back down after taking a sip, “Yes… and while I will not cease my duties when it comes to the Barrier’s study, I feel it’s best to just state it now. Without any new data or another source to study-”

“I understand.” The King sighed, his red irises drifting to the scene of his son and wife across the garden where the two currently sat. “You’ve done well, working without question, with little complaint for all these years. You are the best there is and… I just wanted _my_ son to see _the_ Sun.”

“There is nothing saying he won’t. As I said, I am not going to stop my research, but there is no reason to come so frequently.”

“Do you not enjoy your visits with me?” Asgore quipped.

“Sire, I-“

“Dad!” Asriel interrupted the conversation, leaving tracks of dirt as he ran over white tile with a pouch in his paw, “I got all the seeds!”

“Very good!” Asgore ruffled the boy’s hair on the head jovially, “I’ll be happy to leave the garden in your care at the rate you’re learning! Again yet, you seem to have forgotten your manners.”

The young prince displayed a varying array of emotions quickly at his Father’s words; joy, disappointment, confusion, and then upon setting his crimson eyes on Gaster, realization. “Ah! Good afternoon Dr. Gaster!” He bleated hastily.

“Good afternoon. How are you today?” Gaster replied, not signing nor summoning his hands to translate but speaking in a slow, basic form of his language.

“Ah… Uh… I am… good?” The prince replied slowly as he processed the strange sounds in his mind, “Thank you for asking.” He finished happily, looking towards his Father for confirmation of his translation.

“Like I said, you learn quickly. Go on and tell your Mother I’ll be over in a moment.”

“Okay!” The prince started to turn, but stopped, looking again at Gaster, “Mom and Dad are taking me to the Ruins soon! Is it nice? I heard you go there a lot.”

Gaster was unable to hide the surprise on his face, “Are you? Well, to answer, yes I think it’s nice enough, though I don’t go there that often. It’s been a few months actually.” Given the context, Gaster also added signs to help with the translation of his reply.

“Oh. Okay.” Was the boy’s only retort before finally leaving with his Father’s message.

“The Ruins? Already?” Gaster questioned.

“He is old enough to understand any dangers the old city could have and the detail that I’ve had assigned to clean and reinforce it has given me the okay for public visit. Before I allow my citizens to venture through it, I felt best to do so myself. Walk down memory lane as the term goes.”

“And… the Entrance?”

“That section will be off-limits.” Asgore responded, “While the old Capital is considered safe… I do not want Monsters to be tempted.”

“A wise choice…. And will there be a guard in case a-“

“ _Spooky scary skeletons~ Send shivers down your spine~“_ The song played joyfully, cutting Gaster off.

“Ah, excuse me. I’ve been expecting this call. I must go, though do finish your tea. Good day.” Asgore said, answering the phone and cutting off the tune. He stood and began strolling towards his family while he spoke, “Roluth! How good to hear from you! Yes, I-“

Gaster sighed deeply, cupping his face as the King left. “I’d forgotten Roluth gave him that song…” he mumbled before reaching over and taking a sip of his tea. “At least it’s not Wing-ding-dong anymore…”

~*~

E̵͢N̡̛͏͜T̴̕R̀̕Y͢͜͝ ̵͟█̡̡̨͘͘█̸̨͢█̸̨͢█̸̨͢ ̛͡-̴́͘͞ ̸͜H̸̴͜͠Ứ̷̶̕M͜҉͘͏A̛͝͞Ņ̨̢̨̕ ̵͜͞͝҉ŞT́U͘҉D̴͘̕Ì͘͜É͡S͏͏

While questioning the Human in our latest session I happened to notice something intriguing while it floated around the room, pacing mid-air as we conversed. As it paced it passed in front of the tinted glass of the stasis tank… it cast no reflection.

Having always been focused on the Human and its answers to my questions, I had never taken notice of this fact before. I tested this further by re-enabling the webcam on the spare laptop used for the Human’s sign language study.

It was clearly curious about this since as I brought up the video feed on the monitor it glided closed to watch. When the video of the room appeared, it reacted with surprise then excitedly clapped its hands together with a smile. Perhaps it assumed I was going to start video recording our sessions, instead simply using my type recorder as I had been.

The thought had occurred to me and I had been considering it for when the Human started speaking in signs or even now to catch the off side remarks the Human spoke under the assumption I could not ‘hear’ it. I debated with myself over this simply because video recordings held more dangers if discovered than my personal recordings since it would hold more than just my voice. Given the difficulty of understanding WingDings, verbal recordings were safer.

As the video feed came into to focus though, the potential of recording future sessions became non-existent. The Human, clearly wanting to see itself, waved a hand in front of camera while ignoring the close proximity it now had to me. The smile on its face faded, its shoulders slumping as it came to understand it was not appearing on the video.

I turned the feed off hastily, seeing that it was becoming upset by its lack of reflection.

The fact it was not visible in reflection or video was not completely unexpected. The Human’s current form is a magical projection, created by the magic of the soul. Not all magic has a recordable form, like my own magical hands. I had just not considered this to be true for the Human’s own form because I often compared the Human’s power to that of a Monster Ghost, who _was_ recordable – should they chose to be.

I explained this to the Human to calm it, since the session and its questions for the day were not finished, even demonstrating this fact with my own magic.

The explanation seemed to calm it, nodding that it understood but the specimen still seemed to be inquisitive.

Hmm. I cannot possibly know it’s questions with our current method of communication, however they seem to be progressing with signs.

I will try another method of communication with our next session, hopefully that will work until it feels comfortable with signs.

~*~

            _“He’s kidding right?”_ She thought to herself skeptically as she watched the dear doctor lay out the cards carefully across a newly cleared section of the work bench’s surface. Each card held a letter or number; spanning thirty-six total cards for each letter of the English alphabet, or _Common_ as he called it, and numbers zero through nine. They reminded her of the cards used to teach toddlers.

            “Don’t give me that look.” Gaster stated, finally looking over to her as he finished laying out the cards, “This will only be a temporary measure until you begin to _actually_ speak to me, I _understand_ it is not the most efficient method. Or do you feel comfortable enough to use signs now?”

            Brushing her bangs aside she sighed as she simply huffed in reply to his comment. “ _Sign_ _language…”_ She was studying, watching and replicating each slide that he provided her but… she stretched her fingers lightly, watching them bend. It was rather hard for her to grasp. WingDings was something she understood only because her mind began to adapt from years of hearing Gaster speaking it. Even now her mind was learning what each movement meant but to replicate them… it never felt right. She was sure she could produce simple sentences if she really tried but she… what if…

            _“Not… not yet.”_ She decided and ceased floating, the bottoms of her bare feet silently tapping onto the tile floor. No matter how many times she moved ‘normally’ it continued to unsettle her when her movements caused no sounds. It is why she preferred to glide, at least then her mind was able to cope with the soundlessness.

            There was another reason of course to why she preferred to remain airborne. This reason was staring down at her as she drifted to stand beside the skeleton. It was only when she grounded herself that she was reminded of their height difference, it made her uneasy having him loom over her. She always felt a sort of satisfaction when he was forced to look up at her when they spoke, and in times like now she felt… _vulnerable_ as he looked down upon her.

            She pushed the unease to the back of her mind, reminding herself that despite his past in regards to her physical body, he had been nothing but civil with her since they began interacting. She didn’t enjoy the way he objectified her, calling her ‘it’ and ‘human’ but there was no real harm to it and her _title_ was something she had come to terms with of her own choosing.

            “I assume you understand how this will work?” Gaster questioned, gesturing to the cards.

            She nodded in reply, it was a simple idea. Spell out her answers to form words and sentences. It was basic and crude in the ways of communication but she supposed that given the amount of time he had dealt with yes, no, and trying to interpret her gestures for meanings it was understandable that he would want to try a method that would give more detailed answers. At least until she felt comfortable enough to speak in signs.

            “First question. A simple one.” He started, picked up his clip board and looking at his notes; which she had no idea how to read since he wrote everything in his language. She understood him just fine but reading the written form of his words was something she just could not do. “Are you… human?”

            _“Simple. Right.”_ She thought, rolling her eyes and reaching forward and spelling out her answer, “Y-E-S-F-E-M-A-L-E-T-O-O” Adding in her gender as a preemptive move to what she thought would be the next ridiculous question.

            “So, this gives evidence that your lack of sign usage is not caused by your inability to spell.” Was his reply to the addition, a jab at her lack of progress but she watched in satisfaction as she noticed him cross out two lines on the paper of questions; knowing that despite the fact she could not read WingDings, she had correctly predicted his next question.

            “ _Next_ question. How old are you?”

            This caused her to give an exasperated sigh, “ _I expected something deeper.”_ She retorted mentally before reaching forward to spell out her answer, but stopped, her hang hovering over the cards as she began to realize the question.

            How old was she? Her mind turned trying to come to an answer. “ _When I fell… I was... but I’m not anymore… it’s… it’s been years… How… how old am I?”_ She had been in the tank for ages, unaware for so long. Even when she was finally conscious she had drifted in and out of that consciousness so often, time had become meaningless to her… Yet now, presented with this question it brought to mind another, one she had stopped considering long ago… _“How long have I been down here?”_

            How long since she had seen her family and friends? How long since she last saw a sunrise while jogging? How long since that night?  How long… since she had died?

            She pulled her hand back slowly, her hand shaking.  She bit the tip of her thumb as her mind reeled. _“How long did they look for me? Do they still think about me? Did they ever find out about-“_

            “Your age when you fell.” Gaster provided, his calm voice breaking through her inner turmoil. Her eyes turned to him, now noticed the glaze that covered them as she did. She blinked, and tears slid down her cheeks. She quickly wiped them away and gave the doctor a light nod, thankful for the clarification. As well as pulling her from the dark thoughts she fought to avoid.

            She looked back at the cards tentatively, now more cautious of the questions he was asking her. Reaching forward she pointed to two cards, one and seven, spelling out _‘seventeen’_ as her answer to the question.

            _“Seventeen…”_ She had died at seventeen. She sighed as her memories of her life danced in her head, _“Forever seventeen… Sounds like a bad movie...”_

“Actually...” Gaster started, his pen tapping the edge of the clipboard lightly as he spoke, pulling her attention to him once again. Her mind spun, was he going to tell her how long she had been down here? Her real age? “Given that your body _does_ age while stasis, albeit _much_ slower… I would say _eighteen_ would be accurate in describing your physical age.”

            Relief flooded her as his words reached her. She didn’t want to know, she realized. She didn’t want to know how long she had been dead or trapped in the prison that was her body. She fought with every piece of her being to not think about what she had lost. It was what she enjoyed most about speaking to Gaster; he didn’t want to know _her_ , he wanted to know _humans._

            She couldn’t help but smile at the statement. At his, unintentional as it may have been, kindness.

            Running her hands through her hair and stretching, he took a deep breath and nodded towards her companion that they could continue.

            His next questions were more in-depth, asking various questions about surface life. How tall plants tended to grow, how we produced our food, even what the monarchy was like. This one perked her interest because it let her know that Monsters had a monarchy. Humans had them as well but her region was governed by a President. Some of the questions were strange and not simple to answer and for every question she answered she saw him cross it out and write down more.

            She knew that he would have plenty more to ask once she began to use signs.

            She was beginning to feel tired, the effort of the responses starting to take effect. She was not enjoying this method of communication at all.

            “What was your profession?”

            She did a double take, looking at the skeleton for the first time since really getting into the answers. It was the first time she could recall that he had asked questions specific to her life on the surface. Even their yes and no conversations where more of a game of charades as he tried to learn about what life on the surface was like.

            She swallowed lightly and quickly pointed out her answer, wanting to move to the next one. Hoping it wasn’t focused on her, “High School Student.”

            She could see the indented curve above his left eye, the skeleton monster equivalent of his eyebrows, contort in interest at her answer and jot it down on the clipboard.

            “So you are still a child, since you attend school? Hmm… I thought you older given your… apparel.”

            The comment about her clothes confused her as she wondered what it meant but she focusing on the question, spelling out “18 legal adult age senior in school last year.” She huffed as she finished, proud. She did not want him thinking her a child. Though seventeen was not a child, saying eighteen was the legal age would be more convincing as well as adding in she was about to finish school.

            “So you were on the edge of ‘official’ adulthood when you fell.” He replied, noting the response. “What profession were you planning on entering than?”

_“Why more questions about me…”_ Her mind drifted to the surface. Of Amy and her talking on Career day about their futures.

_“Come on, Speedy! You could total be a Police Officer! They’d never outrun you and you’d help people out and-“_

_“I’m not much for violence… I was actually thinking…_

            “Social Worker?” Gaster read aloud as she spelled out her answer.

            She nodded, spelling out “Help kids.”

            He studied her carefully, something she was very used to now. For a moment she thought she saw something in his eyes when he looked down and wrote her reply down once again. When he looked back up the neutral expression he always wore had returned.

            Just as he was about to speak again, his watch began to beep. A sign today’s session was over.

            She was thankful for this. She wasn’t enjoying the trip down memory lane and was also beginning to feel exhausted. Hopefully he would not use this method too often, if not at all in the future.

            Gaster turned the timer off, reviewing his clipboard, “One last question before today’s session finishes.”

            She only gave a nod in reply, hoping it would be something simple.

            “What is your name?”

            It _was_ a simple question but it caused her mind to spin none the less.

            _“Why that?”_ why did he have to ask _that?_ She stared at the cards, biting her lip lightly as she considered her answer. She had come to terms with not having a name, come to terms with just being ‘human’. Why did he question it now?

            _“Would… it be so bad?”_ She thought, _“Letting him know it?”_ Her gaze travelled along the room, from the doctor to the desk opposite the room, the tank… her cage. _“No… No... I don’t want to hear it! If he says it… if he… that would mean…”_ She shook her head fiercely, hugging herself.

            “No?” Gaster replied, a hint of annoyance floating in his tone, “It’s a simple question. I am not asking to upset you. I just want to address you properly, by _your_ name.”

            _“Me? My name… Why is he asking questions about me?! I’m not anything special… I’m nothing… My name doesn’t exist… Dead things… don’t have names…”_ Again she shook her head in reply, her hands pressed tightly against her.

            “Do you not remember it?”

_“Remember it…? Of course I do… Just thinking about it makes me…”_ Images flashes through her mind; her Mom waking her up in the morning, Amy yelling out her name to get her attention in a crowd, Zach-

_“No! No… I don’t want to hear it!”_

            “If you remember, why won’t you tell me?”

            She stared at Gaster, her eyes pleading with him. The plea went ignored as he waited expectantly for her answer. 

            She sighed, finally deciding to give an answer. Reaching forward she began to spell that answer out.

            “S-T-O-P-A-S-K-I-N-G” Gaster spoke aloud, reading the words as they were spelt.

            She gained some satisfaction, seeing how taken aback he was her answer.

            “Human, I am asking as nicely as I can.” His tone thick with irritation, “ _What_ is your name?”

            The pressure to reply, after her clear indication of not wanting to answer and the stress of his sudden interest in her personal life angered her. She had been doing her best to be polite after the havoc there first interaction had caused but she had thought she had earned _some_ respect from her. It seems she was wrong.

            She glared deeply at the doctor before reaching towards the cards and spelling out her _final_ reply. “Fuck off.” As soon as she was sure he saw the final letter, she faded from view, not wanting to deal with the Monster any longer.

            For a short time she watched, seeing him react to her out lash. If he was upset, he hid it well as he gathered the cards and his supplies. It was only when he went to the laptop that displayed her lessons that he showed any reaction. Instead of starting it up to allow her to view them as normal, he instead shut down and closed the device, leaving it on the desktop in view after he left.

            It seemed childish to do so, but it did hurt her to see it done. Even as unsure of herself as she was with the signs, she stilled enjoyed having the activity of studying available to do. Seeing the device there, so easily accessible just showed how powerless she really was.

~*~

E̵͢N̡̛͏͜T̴̕R̀̕Y͢͜͝ ̵͟█̡̡̨͘͘█̸̨͢█̸̨͢█̸̨͢ ̛͡-̴́͘͞ ̸͜H̸̴͜͠Ứ̷̶̕M͜҉͘͏A̛͝͞Ņ̨̢̨̕ ̵͜͞͝҉ŞT́U͘҉D̴͘̕Ì͘͜É͡S͏͏

            Its attitude towards me in generally acceptable, it does have its moments though; such as with our attempt at communication with the cards. It answers questions I ask with little resistance, as best it can, yet when I try to better understand the Human itself… it reacts irritably. Its name, its personal life. I see hesitation each time it answers, clearly not happy with the question. It still answers though, maybe it finds its lack of ability to commutate a way to ease its irritation? Since it cannot fully answer the question, only hint and gesture, leading me to my own assumptions.

            I often catch it make comments aloud, it thinks I am unable to read lips, which is true to a point. The lip-reading program I designed allows me to know it says later on. Generally the comments are nonsensical or snide comments, a way to relieve its annoyance at our interactions. Very little worth noting.

            A few comments though, such as “I’m fated to be stuck with the crazy ones.” Or “I can’t tell who is worse between the two of them.” I have no context to properly understand the meaning of these, and should I bring them up with the Human it would reveal that I can ‘read’ its lips, which may anger it or make it cease trying to learn signs. Given my actual inability to read its lips, I will avoid mentioning these comments unless it becomes necessary.

While I would highly prefer to learn to read its lips myself, there is no basis for human lip-reading and the program is only able to translate properly after reviewing a knowledge base of thousands of Monsters speaking patterns and finding what would work best when compared. Learning myself will take time, and by the time I fully understand I hope that the Human will be able to commutate with signs instead. For the time I resign to our current method and at times, the cards.

            It seems very displeased with the method of commutating with the cards, the few times I have used it, the short answers the Human supplies only bring up more questions for me to ask. While the method is clearly effective, it is also very clear how tedious it also is for the Human, with the soul stability a clear example of the stress this method causes. Sadly, it is necessary to cause this stress if I want to learn anything more during our sessions, as few as them I now conduct.

            While I do continue the sessions, I have put more time between each. Returning to the lab once a day only to check on the status of the tank and to start the next lesson for the Human. I ask it if it needs me to demonstrate anything that it does not understand, confirm if it is ready yet to use the signs, it never is, and then leave for the day.

            While I have been doing my best to not pressure it to begin using signs, wanting both to ensure it can properly communicate and to not over stress or anger it… with as much time that has passed since it began to study and with my limit for charades being reached, I feel it is time to move on to more in depth questioning.

~*~

            “It’s not an unreasonable request. You’ve had plenty of time.” There was clear unease in the Human was Gaster made his request, “Surely you are not that slow? Even for a Human.” He jabbed. He expected anger or outlast, trying to force her to prove him wrong. The words seemed to have an opposite effect though, her unease become heavier.

            “Do you _need_ more time?” He reluctantly asked.

            Eyes wide with relief, she nodded approvingly. Yes, she wanted more time.

            “How much?” Gaster demanded, “Hours? Days? _Weeks?_ For as much time that has passed since our session began; how much longer do you _need?_ Our agreement was the postponement of tests as long as you gave me something to learn, as long as we _spoke.”_

He pinched his nasal passage while sighing, “I’ve been _very_ patient with this, more so than I am with most. _Yet_ , even _you_ must be aware of how much I am stretching things. Yes and no… Random gestures and guessing can only provide me so much. I must make a choice, either I learn what I can from you about Humans or I learn from your soul.”

Each word had clear impact, digging a knife deeper into her as he spoke. Her form flickered, evidently distressed.

“Tell me than.” He ordered, “How much more time? There is evidence by your lessons that you are progressing. Supposedly your knowledge should be _well_ above average unless-“ He stopped, realizing his mistake, “Unless… you’ve been misleading me.”

She recoiled at the statement, her eyes dropping. Refusing to meet his. Confirmation.

“Of course. I’ve grown so used to the term Human as your title, as a way of referring to you that I seemed to have forgotten the truth of the word. What a _Human_ is. I was foolish to trust you, to think you would _actually_ be doing something to teach me about your kind. Is anything you’ve told me true? Is-“

He shook his head, not wanting to look at her any longer. “It does not matter. I will decide how to proceed from here. For now though…” He turned to leave, too disappointed in himself to think straight. As he stepped towards the door the Human shifted, appearing in front of him, her hands outstretched in an attempt to stop him. He only did so out of reaction, fully knowing he could step through her if he chose.

“Human, I’ve had enough of your g-“

Her hands began to move, shakily but sure enough and practiced enough to allow proper understanding of their movements.

“Please. I… I did mislead you but… only that I was unsure of if I was ready, not that I had not been practicing.” Her eyes pleaded with him, hope clearly in them that she was signing correctly, “I only wanted more time… to be sure.”

“I see.” Gaster sighed in relief, “You were only fearful of making a mistake.” He could understand that feeling, relate to it greatly.

“Yes. I did not mean to upset you. I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. I-“ Gaster realized her words and could not help but let out a chuckle.

Her face turned beat red and she stated signing again, even slow and watching her hands and motions carefully, “I did I say incorrectly or-“

“No.” He replied quickly, seeing her panic, “You were fine. It was just that your choice of words were… I am generally the one apologizing for upsetting you. I feel very foolish for allowing myself to get so overly emotional.”

“One cannot cease having emotions. It is part of who we are, Gaster.”

“A profound comment, considering its source.” He retorted, running a hand over his scalp, “Oh, and that is Doctor Gaster.” He proceeded to demonstrate the proper sign for the title, to ensure she knew it for future reference.

She rolled her eyes and gave a small smirk, her hands moved again though it gave an indication of a mocking yet playful tone, “Very well than, _Doctor_ Gaster _”_ copying his gesture almost perfectly.

“Well done.” He returned to his chair and from his jacket pocket retrieved his tape recorder and placed it on the desk beside him and pressed the record button before returning his attention to her, “Now, shall we begin?”

 


	5. Announcement

Please watch for new about BHF  
https://youtu.be/9dJC196p1U0


End file.
